


Paternoster Drabbles

by YOLO1882



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: An Awful Lot of Running, And a whole lot of fun, Drabbles, F/F, Fighting crime and defending the British Empire, Fluff, Grenades, Homosexuality, Humor, Interspecies Romance, Lesbians, Silurians, Some spectacular dresses, Sontarans - Freeform, Swords, Tea, The Paternoster Gang - Freeform, The green one, The not-green one, The potato one, Truth is singular, Victorian, timey-wimey stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 82
Words: 22,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOLO1882/pseuds/YOLO1882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of assorted drabbles starring our favorite lizard woman from the dawn of time, her human wife/maid/ninja, and their psychopathic potato alien butler. That's pretty much all you need know. I will also be taking prompts for this, single words only. So go ahead and knock  yourselves out! =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Team

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome =)

**Team**

 A successful team requires many different components in order to function. Vastra the Silurian is disciplined, strong, deadly, and possesses an advanced intellect that is as sharp as any sword she wields. Jenny Flint, match girl turned ninja maid, flourished under Vastra’s wing to become an accomplished fighter in her own right, and whose cunning wiles and street smarts proved to be invaluable when navigating the London underground. Commander Strax is a tough as nails veteran of countless battles he fought in on behalf of the Sontaran Empire, and what he lacks in social grace he more than makes up for it with his unlimited courage and vast military knowledge.

Together, these three form the Paternoster Gang, the most awesome team of misfit heroes that you’ll ever meet. They are strongly united under one common goal, which is to fight crime and defend the British Empire, all while pretending to be a regular Victorian household. That can be difficult, however, when you are constantly getting pulled across time and space by a madman in a blue box on wild adventures to save the world.


	2. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that the summary might be misleading, but I'm currently not accepting prompts at the moment, since I already have some of my own written. Once those have run out, though, my inbox will be open to welcome any and all prompts that you guys have in mind. I'll let you guys know when that will be, but for now please help me just by leaving reviews. Those are truly precious and valuable gems all on their own =)

**Truth**

 Truth. Is. Singular. Lies are nothing but strings of meaningless words. Enough. Said.


	3. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have projected a little too much of my own emotions onto this one...but whatever, it's still good.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a review, guys! Thanks!

**Love**

The relationship that exists between Jenny and Vastra is living proof that the power of Love is, indeed, capable of going beyond all barriers, no matter if it's gender, age, background, race, nationality, or even species. So if there's anyone who disagrees with this, you can be sure to find them being served to Vastra on a silver platter, smothered in a thick Fuck-You-Bitch sauce alongside some freshly sauteed I-Don't-Give-A-Damn.


	4. Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news, guys, I have declared war on the moon! Who wants to join me?
> 
> Please don't forget to leave a review, thanks!

**Moon**

Strax had every right to be offended that the Doctor didn't bring him along to kill the moon. Indeed, the Sontaran had been cheated out of his chance to finally annihilate his most hated arch-enemy once and for all. Vastra and Jenny, meanwhile, both spit out their tea as their brains struggled to process the fact that Strax was actually right!

"So long story short, there were nefarious alien spiders living on the moon which they used as a giant egg,"said the Doctor with a casual shrug. "Who knew, right?"

Yeah...WHO could have POSSIBLY knew that from the start? At least Strax had the benign decency not to rub it in their faces.


	5. TARDIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, writing about the TARDIS is an absolute must for this series, as someone has reminded me. So make way for Sexy!
> 
> Please remember to leave a review, thanks!

**TARDIS**

"So this is the famous TARDIS that I've heard so much about," mused Jenny aloud, looking around curiously. "Wait...why is it bigger on the inside that on the outside?"

The Doctor spun around and threw his arms up in a sudden bout of frustration. "Great gallifrey, why does everybody keeps on asking that?! Don't they know how insecure the TARDIS is about her weight?"

Jenny and Vastra shared a knowing glance before bursting into laughter as the Doctor ran away.

"The Doctor has a rather…. _special_ relationship with the TARDIS," Vastra informed Jenny soon afterward.

Jenny nodded in understanding; That would explain why he had called it- her-'sexy' earlier.

The idea of a time traveling alien who lives inside an old police box sounded absurd to Jenny at first, but now that she has actually seen it with her own eyes, she found herself to be greatly impressed by the futuristic grandeur of it all. She was completely certain that she is the only Victorian maid to have ever set foot aboard the TARDIS. Every second they spent there served to increase Jenny's excitement for the upcoming adventure that will take them far away from Victorian London, to across time and space.


	6. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, personally, get my happiness from reading all the wonderful reviews that you guys give me! So please remember to leave one if you can, thanks!

**Happiness**

There was a time when Jenny used to believe that the source of all happiness came from having money and wealth. She had grown up watching upper class snobs who flaunted their vast fortunes and privileged lifestyles in buying materialistic things like grand mansions and fancy ball gowns, while others like her family had to struggle everyday with soul-crushing poverty. Life was hard back then, and Jenny had given up any hope of ever obtaining happiness.

Then everything changed when Vastra and Strax suddenly crashed into her life. It was them who taught her the true meaning of happiness, and showed her that it can be found wherever you least expect it. For once, Jenny understood that happiness isn't about how much money you have, or how many worldly possessions own. Real happiness is being surrounded by the people who love you, and taking pleasure in all of life's little moments.

Now that Jenny has finally found her happiness, she was never going to give it up for all the riches in the world.


	7. Rotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day everyone! Since today is a special occasion, I've decided to give you guys two chapters instead of one! Do Silurians even brush their teeth? That's what I want to know!
> 
> Please remember to leave a review, thanks!

**Rotten**

"Oi! Smells like you've got a nasty case of lizard breath, ma'am!"

They say that you are what you eat. Vastra's peculiar diet consisting of the occasional flesh of a slain criminal, meant that her breath would sometimes literally reek of death. That was the cold hard truth. Vastra couldn't help it, of course, but Jenny still withheld any more kisses until the matter was taken care of.


	8. Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys had a happy Mother's Day! Mondays are such a drag ugh.
> 
> Please remember to leave a review if you can, thanks!

**Teeth**

  
A Silurian warrior’s teeth are one of their most essential and fearsome weapons. Jenny have witnessed firsthand what Vastra’s are capable of, as she would easily rip large chunks of meat right off the bone, both animal and human. They are also especially helpful when it came to hastily tearing off clothes amidst times of frenzied passion. Yet once the clothes are gone, Jenny found out just  how delicate and careful Vastra’s teeth can be as they grazed over her skin.


	9. Alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to write about what would happen if Vastra got drunk at a tavern, and I finally found an excuse to do so! I'm not lying when I say that I would pay good damn money to watch a drunken duo of Vastra and Strax kick some major ass in a tavern brawl. Although, I don't think Jenny would be all too happy about that XD
> 
> Please remember to leave a review when you're done, thanks!

**Alcohol**

 

“Come on, _sweet thing_ , take off your clothes for me,” Vastra drawled into Jenny’s ear. “Let me show you a good time.”

 “Err maybe later, ma’am, but right now we need to get you back home and into bed,” replied Jenny in an urgent tone. “I’m afraid you had a _bit_ too much to drink tonight.”

 “Oh...And will you be joining me in that bed?” Vastra sure as hell was persistent, as she wetted her lips with her tongue.

 Jenny’s own lips quirked to form a playful grin. “I might, _if_ you can behave yourself, you daft lizard.”

 She heard Vastra swear something in Silurian before it turned into a bursting hiccup. While she continued to pull along the very drunk Silurian who was half leaning and half grinding against her, Jenny made up her mind to never bring Vastra to a tavern ever again. She could only imagine the things people will say when they hear about how the Great Detective broke a man’s jaw in a tavern brawl.

 Though, to be fair, the bloody bastard _was_ asking for it.


	10. Masterpiece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave a review or else all of this would have been for nothing! Thanks!

**Mast** **erpiece**

Waking up the next morning after a night of lovemaking, all Jenny wanted to do was take the opportunity to gaze over Vastra’s sleeping form. Every single scale, every cell, every color, every detail merged together to create the gorgeous masterpiece that is Vastra’s body. Jenny felt extremely blessed and was smiling with the knowledge that only she is privileged enough to behold something so wonderfully sacred.

 


	11. Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say except that I have a weakness for strong, beautiful green ladies? ;)  
> Please remember to leave a review, thanks!

**Green**

Jenny had never been a big fan of the color green....until she met Vastra, that is. The color of Vastra’s body is unlike anything she has ever seen before; Such a deep, brilliant, and soulful green that perfectly resembles that of a glimmering emerald jewel. So it’s no wonder that green is now her most favorite color.


	12. Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so since I'm in a very, very good mood today I've decided to upload TWO new chapters instead of one! Hopefully that will help to cheer up anybody who's been having a bad day, with it being Friday the 13th after all. DUN DUN DUN
> 
> Please remember to leave a review because I literally can't live without them! Thanks!

**Art**

Jenny realized that Vastra might be paying more attention than she lets on, when she accidentally stumbled upon a collection of sketches and drawings hidden between the bookshelves. There were many pictures of herself in different settings, all partly nude of course. As far as Jenny could tell, the Silurian is a natural born Da Vinci, if not somewhat more erotically artistic.


	13. Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's your second chapter of the day! Oh look, it's also the 13th chapter and today is May 13 what a coincidence! So anyway, Jenny and Vastra being absolutely fabulous and adorable while rocking flower crowns is my aesthetic, for obvious reasons ;)
> 
> Please leave a review and I'll love you forever, thanks!

**Flower**

 

“To be honest, Vastra, you look awfully cute with this flower crown,”gushed Jenny.

 “I’m a Silurian warrior, I’m not supposed to be ‘cute’”, argued a pouting Vastra.

 “Well, you do look cute, whether you like it or not,” said Jenny matter-of-factly as she made adjustments to Vastra’s flower crown.

 Truth be told, Vastra only wore the flower crown in the first place to make Jenny happy. Secretly, though, she was beginning to grow fond of it little by little. She especially loved the way Jenny’s flower crown look perched upon her head, so beautiful in the warm Spring sunshine.


	14. Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday and while I should be happy about that I'm also booooored out of my mind.
> 
> Cheer me up by leaving a review, thanks!

**Sugar**

“I find it staggering, the amount of carbonated calories that you humans are capable of devouring,” remarked Vastra in regards to seeing Jenny dig into her third serving of sherbet fancies in just one night.

Jenny merely laughed and leaned over to kiss her wife with sweet, syrup coated lips. Strax, who was standing in the room with them, made a face that was the complete opposite of sweet.


	15. Sapphic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can possibly be more sapphic than a lizard woman and her human wife visiting the birthplace of lesbianism?
> 
> Well you know the drill, leave a review and everything will be just peachy.

**Sapphic**

Jenny was awestruck at the natural beauty of the Island of Lesbos, the birthplace of lesbianism and home to renowned poet, Sappho.

“We’re finally here, darling.” Vastra held out her hand to help Jenny off the boat.

“Yes, I know...and it’s wonderful.”

It felt like magic when Jenny first set foot on the island; It was almost like a part of her soul was supernaturally drawn to it somehow. There was no time to lose, because over a thousand years worth of Sapphic history awaited them on Lesbos.


	16. Maid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw an OTP post on Tumblr that inspired this drabble. Let me just tell you that Tumblr is a real goldmine for prompts and inspiration.
> 
> So please leave a review and have a good day! Thanks!

**Maid**

  


It was no secret that Vastra found Jenny to be irresistibly compelling  whenever she is dressed in her maid’s uniform. Jenny could sense the Silurian’s keen eyes following her as she moved about the room, dusting furniture and bookshelves.

Soon enough, she felt a solid weight press against her back and strong arms encircling her waist from behind.  


“Why, hello there, ma’am,”addressed Jenny, whose formality clashed with her flirtatious tone. “Is there anything you need me to do?”  


Vastra grinned in delight that Jenny was willing to play along, and replied,“Not quite, my dear girl...I simply wanted to let you know how much I appreciate all the work you do around this house. Nobody cleans better than you, darling.”  


Vastra then pressed a soft kiss on the nape of Jenny’s neck for good measure, causing the skin there to tingle.  


“Thank you, ma’am, I do try to give it my best around here,” said Jenny, relishing in the affection being given to her by Vastra.  


“Mmm yes, so I’ve noticed,” whispered the Silurian into Jenny’s ear before seductively adding,”Although, I would like it very much if you can….talk dirty to me, just this once.”  


Jenny’s eyes grew wide upon hearing such a scandalous request come out from her mistress’s mouth.  


She quickly recovered, however, and decided to have some fun with it. “Talk dirty, eh? Well, I still have to finish dusting off all this dirt here, and then there’s the mud that Strax tracked into the house that needs to be cleaned up afterward. Is that dirty enough for you, ma’am?”  


Jenny smiled broadly, trying hard not to laugh when Vastra’s lips pursed to form a most disappointed pout. Clearly, that was  _ not _ what the Silurian had in mind when she told Jenny to ‘talk dirty’.


	17. Apple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave a review and do keep on sinning everyone! ;)

**Apple**

Sitting in the plant room surrounded by abundant green foliage, Jenny cut up an apple before giving a slice to Vastra. Together, they are like the Serpent and Eve, as they both bit into the forbidden fruit. Just another day of shameless, carefree sinning in their very own Garden of Eden.


	18. Elementary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten more days of school and then I'll be free for the summer...that day cannot come soon enough. 
> 
> As always, please leave a review and it's been a pleasure doing business with you all.

**Elementary**

 

Engaging in some pillow talk have always been a favorite pastime for Jenny and Vastra.

One evening when Jenny was snuggling up to Vastra, she asked, “Vastra...what was it like for you to fall in love with me, a human?”

The sleepy  Silurian was caught off guard and spent a good minute contemplating on how to answer that question.

“Falling in love with you was…. _ elementary _ , my dear Jenny Flint.”

Vastra then lightly tapped Jenny on the nose before moving to capture her lips in a romantic kiss.


	19. Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh finals are the worst, just like my memory capacity which is why I probably won't remember most of the shit they shoved into my brain. Then again, the sooner I get those over with the sooner I can leave school. For this one I had to do a bit of research on motorcycles, courtesy of Wikipedia, but I might have tweaked some things to make it fit.
> 
> So here you go, happy Friday and please leave a review! Thanks!

**Rush**

Jenny’s first encounter with a motorcycle was during the outbreak of World War I, when she and Vastra volunteered to provide their services to the British war effort. Vastra, on the other hand, have had ample experience with these types of vehicles in her adventures with the Doctor. Jenny took one glance at the sleek, novel design of a Triumph Model H motorcycle and was instantly intrigued. Motorcycles in this time period didn’t have room for two people, so Jenny resigned to sitting in a sidecar that was attached to the main body. Their first test run exceeded all of Jenny’s previous expectations; She never felt more truly alive in her entire life, whooping like a maniac all the way as the wind blew against her face, and the blood rushed through her veins with adrenaline. Vastra was afraid that if given half a chance, Jenny would have never gotten off that motorcycle.


	20. Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look another story that I wrote because of Tumblr. Hope it doesn't sound too cheesy, but knowing me, it most likely is. FYI I have really bad OCD which caused me to spend like an entire day making little changes to this story until I was finally satisfied with it.
> 
> So please remember to leave a review and may you all have a fantastic weekend!

  **Hearts**

Vastra presented a velvet box to Jenny, who  gasped when she saw what was inside, a pair of  necklaces with engraved pendants hanging on them. One was made of gold while the other was made of silver, and they were designed to fit together, forming a beautiful heart.

“My heart was broken when I first came into this world, but you have made it whole again,” said Vastra as she fastened the silver necklace around Jenny’s neck. “You, Jenny, are the second half of my heart.”

Jenny then expressed her gratitude for the lovely gift by turning toward Vastra and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

“And  _ you _ are mine.”

Together, they are two hearts eternally beating as one, forever unified by the strength of their undying love for each other


	21. Scales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go another chapter for Sunday. Please leave a review thanks!

**Scales**

 Sometimes, being married to Vastra is more like having a pet rather than a spouse.

For example, Jenny doesn’t mind one bit that Vastra is a lizard woman with scales instead of  skin. What she _does_ mind, is when those scales are scattered all over the furniture and bed, making them a pesky bleeding nuisance. Jenny always dreaded the Silurian’s bi-annual shedding because of this very reason.

Seriously, who does Vastra thinks has to clean up after them? Hint, hint, it’s Jenny, the long-suffering keeper of her reptilian wife!


	22. Lizards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear to the goddess these drabbles will be the end of me. I originally planned to stop at 50 chapters but noooo my brain just had to be like, "LOL Nope, here's some more unnecessary plot demons!" Too many words and yet so little time, all I want is my fucking peace of mind.
> 
> Anyway...please leave a review, you guys are the best! Thanks!

**Lizards**

At the beginning of their relationship, Jenny had been intensely curious about lizards and Silurians. Vastra wasn’t one to deny her human lover anything, so she provided Jenny with plenty of books to read to her heart’s content. However, she hadn’t thought about the possibility of Jenny coming across the more…. _ peculiar _ aspects of Silurian biology, until it was too late.

“Chapter five, Homo-Reptilian sexuality and mating process.” Jenny’s eyes flicked over to Vastra, whose scales have turned a darker shade of green. A wicked grin took shape on her face and she coyly asked, “Oh pardon me, ma’am, is this bothering you?”

Vastra swallowed, trying to keep her voice steady as she replied, “No, no...of course not! Why do you think that I’d be bothered by my own species? Now, if you’ll excuse me, I just remembered that I have some important errands to take care of.”

As soon as she said that, Vastra set down her teacup and made a hasty, albeit awkward, escape out of the room.


	23. Feline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys guess what, it's your lucky day because I'm giving you not one...not two..but THREE new chapters! Just because I'm feeling generous today and they are actually kind of related.
> 
> Enjoy and please leave a review, they are only things worth living for at this point.

**Feline**

It was a habit of Vastra’s to stretch the full length of her body across the couch, loosening her weary muscles in order to relax after an intense training session.

“Now, are you completely sure you’re not part cat, ma’am?” Teased Jenny as she poured the tea.

“I am most definitely  _ not _ ,” Vastra hissed sharply, wishing that her wife would just stop with all of this cat nonsense.

Perhaps not in appearance, but clearly in behaviors, thought Jenny nonetheless.


	24. Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to see a theme with these chapters, yet?
> 
> As always, please be kind and leave a review! Thanks!

**Cat**

Jenny knocked on the door of Vastra’s laboratory. When no answer came, a concerned Jenny opened the door herself and peered inside the room.

“Ma’am are you still in here? Is everything alright? I just came to...tell you that….your afternoon tea is...ready?”

Though Jenny wasn’t able to find Vastra, what she  _ did _ find in her place was a medium sized creature that appeared to be a green cat covered in scales sitting among the dress Vastra had worn that morning. The lizard-cat stopped just long enough to spare her a short glance and to  _ meow  _ at her, before returning to nonchalantly grooming itself with its forked tongue.

Concern was immediately replaced by utter confusion in Jenny’s brain as she searched around the room for a clue to solve this mystery. She felt something scratching at her shoes and looked down to see that the lizard-cat have rolled something toward her. Jenny bent down to pick up the glass object, which turned out to be a container of some kind, and proceeded to study the label written on it.

“...Test serum number one,” she read carefully. “Side effects should last for about five days.”

Everything suddenly became clear to Jenny in that moment. She soon came to the conclusion that Vastra must have consumed the serum by mistake and as a result, was turned into a cat….well, almost a cat anyway. Jenny sighed and shook her head, finding it both comical and unbelievable that Vastra could’ve messed up so badly.

Jenny then redirected her attention toward the lizard-cat, who was staring at her with bright blue eyes and its head tilted curiously at an angle. The color of those eyes left absolutely no doubts in Jenny’s mind that it was, indeed, Vastra in cat form. Intrigued by the Silurian’s transformation, Jenny tentatively extended a hand so that she could caress the feline-like creature behind the ears. That earned her a positive reaction from the lizard-cat, who emitted a deep purring noise as it gently nuzzled its face against the palm of Jenny’s hand. It was the most adorable thing that Jenny had ever seen.

Jenny couldn’t help but smile in spite of the situation, and thought that perhaps having her very own lizard-cat from the dawn  of time for five days would be a fun experience. 


	25. Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the third and last chapter for the day.
> 
> Please leave a review, and I'll see you all tomorrow!

**Hair**

If Vastra is now a lizard-cat, then Jenny’s hair  must be some kind of cat nip. Lizard-cat Vastra  simply couldn’t get enough of the soft, sweet-smelling ‘fur’ growing on her human  wife’s head, which was just fine by Jenny.


	26. Sharp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update before I go to bed. Please leave a review thanks!

** Sharp  **

Over time, Jenny had acquired a certain fondness for sharp-edged weapons. So, naturally, she was thrilled when Vastra presented her with a gift of exquisitely decorated throwing knives for her birthday.

She picked one of them up and threw it at a wooden practice dummy, where the blade succeeded in penetrating through at least five inches.

“Oh, these will do most nicely,” Jenny concluded happily while smiling at Vastra.


	27. Flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more days of school and I'm already so freaking pumped for summer break. Have been since like the third quarter to be honest.
> 
> So please leave a review because you all know how much I love getting feedback!

**Flirting**

It was the dream of every girl to someday be wooed by a handsome stranger; Flowers, gifts, poetry, promises, chivalry and romance galore. None of that really mattered to Jenny and Vastra, who preferred to flirt with danger on the dueling grounds.

Sparks flew, literally, with each cosmic clash of their swords. The sound of metal scraping against metal resounded throughout the room, ringing in their ears. Sweat poured out from their pores, causing Jenny’s hair to stick on her forehead and clothes to cling onto their skin. A musky and pungent scent lingered in the air like an intoxicating fog around them.  Most importantly of all, was the raw chemistry that radiated between the two combatants which anyone could see. It was impossible to miss the way their eyes bore into each other with unspoken passion, or how every little movement was strained with sexual tension. Indeed, it was a dance of courtship that only they knew, each step being as familiar to them as breathing, even without any music except for the seismic rhythm of their drumming heartbeats.

Hence, Jenny and Vastra carried on like that until one of them could succeed in capturing the other’s heart.

“Aha!”

The cry of triumph had came from Vastra, who managed to land the tip of her sword upon Jenny’s chest.

“I believe that I’m entitled to a reward, according to our earlier wager,” said the Silurian wearing a smug grin.

Jenny happily complied and planted a kiss on her lover’s scaly cheek. Vastra wanted more, however, pushing Jenny down so that she could kiss her deeply against the training mat.


	28. Swords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me I'm just sitting here scrolling through the blue hell that is Tumblr and avoiding my responsibilities this weekend. 
> 
> But that doesn't mean I've forgotten about you guys, so please leave a review! Thanks!

**Sw** **ords**

It’s a universal fact that a weapon is only as effective as the hand that’s wielding it. Jenny remembered being sixteen or seventeen years old when Vastra first gave her a wooden training sword, which she dropped in an instant because it was too heavy.That was Jenny as a novice, but _now_ after years of vigorous training and hard work, she has grown to be a most skilled, valiant, and deadly fighter in the art of swordsmanship.

It’s a good thing, too, because she and Vastra were going to need all the strength they have for the battles that awaited them.

“Ah, such excellent motion and technique, my love,” praised Vastra sounding delighted.

Jenny grunted as she pulled her blade out of the zombie's chest, letting its lifeless body fall down to the ground.

She then turned toward Vastra, her face beaming with pride, saying, “Well, I was taught by the very best there is, after all.”


	29. Suffrage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this chapter ended up being longer than I thought it would be but whatever, I'll still consider it a drabble anyway.
> 
> Please leave a review thanks!

**Suffrage**

On one Sunday afternoon a colleague of Jenny and Vastra, Constable George A. Winstock, paid them a friendly visit at their home. Although, perhaps ‘friendly’ is  not exactly the right word to describe it. Constable George A. Winstock was a battle-hardened veteran officer of Scotland Yard, who even now in his old age still cut a rather intimidating figure with his steel gray eyes, strong bulldog-like jaw, and broad shoulders. He was completely competent at doing his job, but many people disliked him due to his vulgar, loud-mouthed, and often arrogant personality. They also found his ego, which was large enough to encompass the entire world and then some, to be absolutely insufferable. Nobody was willing to speak up against him, however, including Jenny and Vastra who thought it was simply best to try tolerating him whenever they had to work together.

So why did Vastra decide to invite him over for tea? That part remains a mystery.

“Bah! Giving women the right to vote is like giving cats and dogs the right to vote! It’s downright unnatural! Women have no place in politics, they belong at home organizing the household and raising their children! Men are the only ones capable of running this country, whereas women are basically useless when outside the home!” Winstock paused midway through his heated rant to gorge on a roasted turkey leg. “Oh, and don’t get me started on those goddamn suffragettes! They are nothing but senseless, bitter, impotent, and ugly old crones who wants to destroy the natural order of this world with their feminine hysteria! They are a menace that should be stopped at all costs and thrown into the madhouse for all I care, every last one of them!”

The nerve pounding against Vastra’s temple grew louder and louder with every word that came out of Winstock’s enormous mouth, until she could no longer bear it anymore.

Vastra slammed her hand forcefully upon the table, causing the tea cups to rattle, as well as gaining Winstock’s full attention.

“Let me tell you something, Mr.Winstock,” hissed Vastra as she cast a burning glare toward the stunned constable, “back in the country of Siluria where I come from, we believe strongly in equal rights for both genders. We believe that everyone is capable of contributing to society, which is why we allow our women to vote, to be scientists, to be doctors, to be scholars, to hold positions of leadership, to fight in the military, and any other profession they may aspire to be. Our gender equality and inclusiveness is what helps our country to flourish, to advance at a far greater rate than Britain will ever come close to reaching. As for your claim that women are ‘basically useless when outside the home’, you must have forgotten that you are talking to the Great Detective of Scotland Yard. According to the records I, a woman, have successfully solved well over a hundred cases in the space of just ten years, which is more than you’ve ever accomplished in your entire forty year career. So, please, do tell me who is the useless one again?” 

The constable had not expected to be so ruthlessly and brutally attacked, especially not by someone he considered to be his friend. Shock soon gave way to intense anger as Winstock’s face contorted to form a scowl, the blood turning his skin a fiery crimson.

Hands clenched into fists, Winstock attempted to retaliate, but kept choking on his own words due to frustration causing him to stutter, “Why...Why...Why I’d never...How dare you...You...Bloody...Hell…”

At that moment, Jenny entered the room asking, “Ma’am, the suffragette rally is set to begin in two hours. We still have plans to go, right?”

“Yes, my dear, we will be attending the rally later,” Vastra replied coolly, never removing her eyes  from the fuming constable. “Just let me take care of this....business with Mr.Winstock first.”

That turned out to be the final straw for Winstock, who suddenly exploded and stood up while  pointing an accusatory finger toward Vastra. “You...You...You are one of those bloody suffragettes, aren’t you?!”

Vastra merely rolled her eyes, being utterly unimpressed, and said, “Haven’t I made that obvious by now? If knowing this angers you so much, Mr. Winstock, then I highly advise that you get the hell out of my house right this instant!”

Right on cue, Strax then threw Winstock’s coat, hat, and cane at him, nearly knocking the man off his feet.

“You heard the Madame! Take your belongings and leave before I blast out your brain, putrid human filth,” threatened the Sontaran in a deadly serious tone.

Realizing when he’s not welcomed, Winstock immediately stormed out of the room in a fury, yelling curses and profanities as he did. Once outside, he turned around to deliver one last scathing insult, only to have Jenny slam the door in his face before he even got the chance.

“I’ll say, good riddance to that pompous bastard,”exclaimed Jenny moving to sit on her wife’s lap. “You sure gave him one hell of a licking that he’ll never forget, ma’am.”

Vastra wore a triumphant grin as she responded with, “Well like I always say, darling, men are nothing more than monkeys masquerading around in suits, though they’re not fooling anybody but themselves.”

Jenny hummed in agreement and rested her head upon Vastra’s shoulder.


	30. Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Memorial Day everyone! This has been a rather pleasant day off from school, and may the brave soldiers who died for our country rest in peace. Anyway here's another chapter to keep you entertained. Every time I write something that involves paint it always ends up getting everywhere and on everyone, because I'm a sucker for that kind of stuff.
> 
> So please leave a review in honor of the fallen soldiers who fought to protect our country and freedom(but mostly for my own enjoyment).

**Paint**

In between solving crimes, chasing criminals, and fighting intergalactic aliens with the Doctor, Vastra also took up painting in her spare time as a hobby. She used some money to purchase canvases, paints, brushes, and other such supplies. Her favorite place to paint in was the plant room, where she was reminded of memories from Earth’s past that served as her main source of inspiration.

One day, Jenny came in to water the plants and stopped when she saw that an easel and canvas had been set up. Jenny curiously approached the canvas to discover that it was still blank. Prompted further by her curiosity, she then picked up a nearby paint brush, dipped it in black paint, and began to create experimental strokes upon the canvas.

“I see that you’ve neglected my plants in favor of tarnishing my canvas.”

The Silurian’s voice visibly startled Jenny, who immediately spun around while still holding the paintbrush. She accidentally struck Vastra with the brush which left a black streak that ran across her green face.

“I’m so sorry, ma’am...I did not meant to do that,” apologized Jenny as she dropped the brush. “I...I was going to water the plants...but...It’s just that I’ve never seen a canvas and paint like this before.”

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Jenny bowed her head and became highly interested in the floor to avoid Vastra’s gaze. Vastra glanced at the paint strokes on the canvas before returning her attention to Jenny again.

Vastra gently uplifted Jenny’s chin, grinning as she spoke, “Forgive me if I have frightened you, my dear girl, but I was only kidding with you. I really do not mind  if you just wanted to play with my art supplies.”

Upon hearing that, Jenny released a grateful sigh of relief.

“Judging by your artwork here, I believe that you do show artistic promise,” continued Vastra in a critical tone. “However, your basic brush movements will require some more practice to improve. A proper paint stroke needs to be applied carefully yet swiftly, with  one fluid motion of the wrist…”

Vastra dipped a paintbrush in red paint while she talked, and lightly swept it along Jenny’s face. “....Like so!”

Soon, a broad smile formed on Jenny’s lips, matching the Silurian’s, as she contrived  a mischievous idea.

“In that case, ma’am, why don’t you teach me how to paint then,” suggested Jenny, reaching for another paintbrush.

“Well, since you are willing to learn I’m sure we can make some kind of...arrangement.”

A full hour passed before Jenny and Vastra finally emerged from the room, both covered all over in various colors of paint and leaving behind an even more colorful mess in their wake.


	31. Befuddle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of school bitches let's get this party started! Summer is finally here and so is sweet, sweet freedom! It's been one hell of a year and I just barely passed all my classes, but at least I survived another miserable year of high school. So to celebrate I'll be posting two new chapters today.
> 
> Please leave a review, you guys are the best! =)

** Befuddle **

  
Vastra knew she should really pay more attention to what her latest client is saying, but Jenny, the pretty little maid that she is, can be rather distracting even when all she’s doing is simply pouring the tea. It was as if her eyes had a mind their own, causing them to wander anyway no matter how hard she tried to focus.

“Um, Madame, did you manage to get all of that?” Asked the client upon sensing that something was a bit off.

“Hmm...what?” Seeing the dubious expression on her client’s face instantly made Vastra aware again. She then adopted a courteous smile and reassured him, “Oh, yes, I was listening to every word you had to say and have taken them into account. Please excuse me if I’ve been a little...preoccupied lately. My maid will now show you the way out, it’s been a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Haroldson.”

The Silurian’s roaming eyes didn’t go unnoticed by Jenny either, who gave Vastra a sly wink before following the client out of the room.

“I do wonder about what is going on inside the head of that mistress of yours.”

“I’m afraid that I don’t have the slightest clue as you, Sir,” said Jenny, wearing a coyly sweet smile before shutting the door closed in his fac **e.**


	32. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one coming your way. Please leave a review, thanks!

**Death**

_**Death, death, death, death, death,death, death, death, death, death, death, death, death, death, death, death, death, death, death, death, death, death, death, death, death, death, death, death, death, death….** _

Jenny snapped her fingers in front of Strax’s face, thus abruptly breaking his dreamlike trance. “Strax! That’s the third time you’ve been spaced out today! What are thinking you about that’s distracting you so much?”

“DEATH!” So was the Sontaran’s overly cheerful reply.

Jenny gaped at him for a moment and then shook  her head in defeat. She should have known; Strax really need to find a new hobby, for both of their sakes.


	33. Flu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting so long. I hope these new chapters will make up for the impromptu delay. Since summer is here I've been getting back into reading fanfiction again and I guess I've been distracted by it lately. Plus this heat is already starting to get to me, causing me to be more...lethargic than usual. Anyway I should probably stop rambling and just let you read now.
> 
> As always, please for the love of the Goddess leave a review!

**Flu**

 

To be sick in Victorian times, even if it’s just a common cold, was often a guaranteed death sentence for most people who couldn’t afford the proper medication. Fortunately for Jenny, they have a well trained and fully equipped Sontaran combat nurse who was more than qualified to treat any illness. 

“Boy, as your nurse, I hereby order you to consume plenty of soup and remain in bed so that the disease will be contained.”

Vastra, of course, was entirely devoted to helping her wife feel as comfortable as possible.

“How are you feeling today, my love?” Inquired Vastra while fluffling Jenny’s pillow.

“I’ve never felt better, darling,” answered Jenny through a stuffy nose.

If you ask Jenny, the best cure there ever is for the flu, is cuddling in bed with Vastra while the Silurian read to her _ Alice in Wonderland. _


	34. Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month you guys, may you all let your rainbow flag fly high and proud this month! I know I sure as hell will, even though I've been doing that all year round already. Oh and my birthday is also coming up on the 9th of June, right in the middle of Pride Month no less! It's no wonder I turned out so super fucking gay! Not that I'll ever want it any other way, of course =)
> 
> Please leave a (gay)review, if you don't mind, that would be most appreciated.

**Warm**

Pressed skin to skin, Vastra could feel the heat radiating from Jenny’s body as it permeated her own. Whatever would she do without her fuzzy warm-blooded mammal on these cold winter nights.

“I reckon you’ll most likely freeze to death,” murmured Jenny as she melted into Vastra’s embrace.

Vastra chuckled, having no doubts that Jenny was right about that.


	35. Titanic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this prompt was given to me by someone(you know who you are) before I set up my no-prompts policy. Considering that the Titanic sunk in 1912, there's a plausible chance that Jenny and Vastra might have been there when it happened. Also there's a small reference to the movie, you know the one, that's briefly mentioned in here.
> 
> So now I'll just leave you guys to it and please leave a review! Thanks!

**Titanic**

 

“Help me! Please help me!” 

Jenny and Vastra grabbed the drowning man’s arms and worked together to pull him into the already packed lifeboat.

“Do...do you think our friend, Jack the artist was able to make it out safely?” Asked Jenny through shivering teeth.

“I most surely hope so, darling,” responded Vastra as she hugged her wife closer for warmth. “He was quite a charming fellow, and talented, too.”

A solemn silence befell the pair as they stood witness to the sinking of the Titanic on that fateful night. They were extremely grateful to have escaped the tragedy with their lives, yet their hearts went out to all the poor souls that weren’t as fortunate. Including a certain young artist whose big dreams uplifted him high above the rest of the world that tried to pull him down.


	36. Egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having OCD is the absolute worse, that's all I have to say for today.
> 
> Anyway, please leave a review and continue enjoying your summer!

**Egg**

Vastra still couldn’t wrap her mind around how someone can possibly be so stupid, as to not recognize the difference between a _ dinosaur egg _ and a regular old blue police box. Then again, what else could she have expected from these dreadfully gormless apes; Jenny being the one special exception, of course.


	37. Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest, are you even the bit surprised by this one? Because I sure am not.
> 
> Just leave a review and I'll catch you guys tomorrow, thanks!

**Gay**

Everything that Jenny and Vastra do is bound to be really super fucking gay.


	38. Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess what guys, it's you're lucky day because I'll be posting three new chapters today! These are what I like to call "The Unholy Trinity", which you'll know why in a minute. They were also inspired by a certain friend of mine who has an affinity for Jenny/Vastra sexytimes *coughJennyVastraLovecough*
> 
> So yeah, have fun reading and please leave a review! Thanks!

**Sex**

 

“This so-called ‘sex’ that you speak of...is the process in which humans reproduce and make offspring?” Inquired Strax.

A light blush crept into Jenny’s cheeks as she replied, “Yeah, basically…”

The Sontaran stared at her blankly for a moment while his brain tried to make sense of this new information. He then turned to walk away, muttering something about how Sontar’s endlessly vast army of superior clones will easily crush the puny, and primitive humans on this planet.

Seconds later, Vastra walked up to embrace Jenny from behind and her tongue slithered out to caress the pale flesh of her wife’s neck.

“Now, Jenny, you know as well as I that sex is not always used necessarily for reproduction _per se_. You forgot to mention that sex also requires mutual love, affection, and passion,” Vastra purred sensually into Jenny’s ear. “And frankly, my darling, I want nothing else but to show you all three of these things right now. Though only if you’ll allow me to…”

Vastra didn’t even need to ask any further, because Jenny had already grabbed her hand and was dragging her up the stairs in their eagerness to get the fun started behind closed doors.


	39. Vice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not usually good at smut nor do I write it often(being asexual and all) but this one turned out OK I think.
> 
> Please leave a review, thanks!

**Vice**

Who knew that something that’s supposed to be a horrible sin can feel oh so  _ divine _ , thought Jenny as Vastra’s magical tongue worked wonders upon her blossoming womanhood, launching her high toward the point of glorious ecstasy. She would happily go to hell if it means they can be together and continue doing this for all eternity.


	40. Porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the hugest shit-eating grin on my face when I was writing this one. It's definitely one of my favorites so far, and I'm sure it 'll be yours too. Thus, the Unholy Trinity is now complete.
> 
> Please leave a review and I'll be back again tomorrow!

**Porn**

“By the goddess, what on earth is she doing with her tongue?” Exclaimed Vastra, her eyes growing large as saucers.

“Yeah, I don’t think it’s very safe to be using a spoon like that,” remarked an equally paralyzed Jenny.

“Disgusting!” Strax bellowed.

Soon, the Doctor and River walked into the room arm-in-arm to greet their three friends.

“Oh look, sweetie, seems like we forgot to take out the sex tape from our wedding night,” said River with no sense of shame whatsoever. “Oops!”

Beside River, the Doctor appeared to be utterly, completely _petrified_ ; the poor man was so embarrassed, that he instantly fainted right there on the spot.

As for the Paternoster Gang, what has now been seen can never be unseen, ever again.


	41. Trenzalore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whomp whomp all aboard the Angsty Express train, next stop at Sufferville. I'm sorry about this, guys, but it was simply too important for me to not write about. I've been putting it off for long enough so now it's time to just get it over with already.
> 
> Reviews, pretty please?

**Trenzalore**

 

**_“I’m so sorry, ma’am....so sorry, so sorry...I think I’ve been murdered.”_ **

**_“Jenny? Jenny!”_ **

**_“Bring her back to me! Bring her back to me, or I swear that I’ll cut you to pieces!”_ **

 

The same voices, the same events from Trenzalore kept replaying over and over again in Vastra’s mind like a broken record player. It had been a rather physically and emotionally draining night for everyone who were involved. The Great Intelligence had come dangerously close to unraveling all of time and space, destroying everything that the Doctor had worked so hard to preserve. Who knows what might have happened if Clara had not jumped into the Doctor’s timestream.

Thanks to Clara’s noble act of sacrifice, Vastra was able to get her beloved Jenny back.

_Jenny_...her warm, sweet, clever, beautiful girl, her wife, her mate, her heart and soul, the one true love of her life.

Vastra is still haunted by how easily she allowed Jenny to slip through her fingers on that fateful night. Not just once, but _twice_ , and that had been far too much trauma for her heart to endure. She should have listened to Jenny in the first place, then just maybe….all of this could’ve been avoided. The image of Jenny’s cold, lifeless body laying on the ground was now permanently seared into Vastra’s brain, a constant reminder of her failure to protect the woman she loved.

How could she ever bear to live with herself knowing that she was responsible for Jenny’s death?

After arriving home, Jenny and Vastra wordlessly climbed the stairs to their bedroom. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Vastra wasted no time on sweeping Jenny into her arms for a desperate, needy, and pleading kiss. She was overcome with an all-consuming desire to be close to Jenny, to touch, to taste, to smell, to actually _feel_ the solid warmth of her presence.

Only when they pulled apart, did Vastra finally let her tears pour as she touched Jenny’s forehead with her own.

“I’m so, so sorry, Jenny,” rasped Vastra, her voice no louder than a mere whisper due to a lump in her throat. “Everything that happened tonight was my fault... _everything_. Goddess, how could I have been so stupid? I...I almost lost you, Jenny...and it was all my fault. Please, Jenny, I don’t want you to leave me. C-Can you ever forgive me?”

Vastra’s legs suddenly gave up at that very moment, causing her to sink down to the floor where she buried her face in her hands.This was the most defeated and vulnerable that Jenny has ever seen Vastra, and her heart broke knowing that her dear, brave Silurian was currently in so much pain.

Falling down on her knees, Jenny then cradled Vastra’s face in her hands and proceeded to tenderly kiss her tears away, whispering sweet nothings as she did.“Oh, darling, there’s really nothing to forgive because you didn’t do anything wrong. It must have been hard for you to watch me...disappear, but I’m here now. See? We’re together again, so you won’t have to go through this alone. I’ll always come back to you no matter what happens and I will never, _ever_ leave you. I _love_ you, Vastra.”

“And _I_ love you, Jenny, more than you can ever know.”

In saying that, Vastra made a personal vow to always cherish Jenny and never take their love for granted, now that she realized just how fragile Jenny’s life truly is.

Trenzalore might have inflicted deep scars on the souls of Jenny and Vastra that will never fade, but at least they've emerged from it with an even stronger bond than before. For as long as they still have each other, nothing in the universe will be able to tear them apart ever again.


	42. Immortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again sorry about the angst yesterday, but here's some extra fluff to help heal that wound. Gosh, the next several chapters are gonna be filled with so much fluff. I might have gotten diabetes just by writing them.
> 
> Please leave a review, thanks!

**Immortal**

 

“Are you sure that you want to do this, my love?”

“Trust me, I’ve never felt more sure of anything in my life. I love you, Vastra.”

Vastra nodded and carefully injected Jenny with a special elixir that will alter her genetic DNA, increasing her lifespan to Silurian equivalent. Neither of them could bear to imagine life without each other, so this elixir will guarantee that they’ll be able to live for as long as possible, growing old and gray together. Many years later, when Jenny and Vastra are celebrating their 100th anniversary while surrounded by all their children and grandchildren, it still remained the best decision they’ve ever made.

Death may be inescapable, but their love shall never die as it is forever immortalized within their hearts and souls.


	43. Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the fluff fest has officially began. I used to think that writing about Jenny/Vastra having children was beyond by capabilities, but then inspiration hit me and voila! I ended up with like ten chapters of pure Jenny/Vastra domestic family fluff. 
> 
> Well, go ahead and enjoy, don't forget to leave a review!

**Miracle**

Jenny and Vastra stared at the medical screen for a long time, struck utterly speechless by their newfound revelation.

“My Goddess…”

“Is that... what I think it is?”

“Yup! You better believe it!” Announced the Doctor as he shook each of their hands, smiling brightly from ear to ear. “Congratulations, Jenny and Vastra, you two  are going to be amazing parents!”

There was not a dry eye in the room when Jenny threw herself into Vastra’s arms, tears of pure joy running down their faces. Finally... _ finally _ , their prayers have been answered! Soon, they shall be blessed with the family that they’ve always wanted and it’s the greatest gift in the whole world.


	44. Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys look who's back, did you miss me? Sorry I've been gone for that past several days, it's been a rather eventful week. Also I was completely blindsided by procrastination. What matters is that I'm here now to give you this new ultra fluffy chapter, just the first of many might I add. 
> 
> But first here's a shout out to one of my favorite writers and person on this planet Honestlykorrathough who I've recently dragged into the Jenny/Vastra shipping dumpster. So if you're reading this, I want you to know that I enjoyed every second of talking with you on Tumblr and that it was so much fun screaming about Jenny/Vastra headcanons with you until morning. Never change, my good friend!
> 
> You know what I'm in the mood for? Reviews, so please remember to leave one before carrying with your summer vacation. Thanks!
> 
> *If you're wondering what their kids look like just imagine a Silurian/human hybrid. They would have a Silurian's tongue and sharp senses with scales in certain parts of their body. They also have hair like a human.*

**Birth**

 

The nine months following the diagnostic of Jenny’s miraculous pregnancy were especially  eventful, filled with so much fear and anticipation, yet also excitement and optimism. Vastra for her part, stood dutifully by her wife’s side throughout every stage, including the  morning sickness, mood swings, restless nights, cravings, cramps, and just pure agony that Jenny had to endure. In the end, it was worth all the pain  when Jenny gave birth to two beautiful and healthy girls on April 15, 1895, thus changing their lives forever. 

They named their new daughters Alaya and Katy.

Vastra, who had been a nervous wreck throughout the whole labor, wasted no time on rushing to her wife’s bedside afterward.

“They are beautiful,”Vastra gasped in awe as she cradled baby Alaya in her arms.

Jenny was cradling Katy, and despite her weary state, was still able to flash Vastra a beaming smile. “Aye, just like you, my love. See? Katy here has your eyes, as blue as they come.”

The baby blindly waved her tiny arms and made gleeful gurgling sounds in response to the compliment.

That caused Vastra to chuckle softly before replying with, “So she does. In that case, I believe that this little beauty mark on Alaya’s cheek is quite similar to yours, darling.”

Vastra planted a light kiss on Alaya’s cheek, who cooed just like her sister when receiving any kind of affection.

“Don’t we just make the best looking children, Vastra,” asked Jenny in good humor while reaching to hold her wife’s hand.

“Indeed we do, my dear. I have no doubts that they’ll both grow up to be bright and strong women.” Vastra gave Jenny’s hand a squeeze as she gazed lovingly into her warm brown eyes. “Raising these two won’t always be easy, but at least we can do it together as a team.”

“Jesus Christ I love you,” declared Jenny, wrapping one arm around Vastra’s neck to pull her into a heartwarming kiss.

The Silurian smiled against Jenny’s lips and whispered, “And I love you, all three of you...our wonderful new family.”

The birth of their children opened up a whole new chapter for Jenny and Vastra, who looked forward to experiencing the joys and wonders of motherhood which neither thought would ever be possible.


	45. Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE YOU READY FOR THE FLUFFPOCALYPSE BECAUSE HERE IT COMES! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR SICKENINGLY ADORABLE MOTHERHOOD AND BABY SILURIAN SHENANIGANS! 
> 
> Oh and happy birthday to Honestlykorrathough, congrats on surviving another year so you enjoy eating your cake! Whoo!
> 
> Please leave reviews guys!

**Song**

 

Jenny and Vastra’s first official night as parents was quite rough, as one would expect, because the twins woke up all of London by screaming bloody murder throughout the night. 

“Goddess, they have such mighty vocal cords!” Exclaimed Vastra, who visibly winced due to the high pitches that pierced the air. Then turning toward Jenny she asked, “Can you think of any ideas to make it stop, my love?”

“I guess...I can try singing a lullaby to them,” replied Jenny. “That’s what my mum always did whenever my siblings were being fussy.”

Deciding that it was worth a shot, Jenny picked up Katy and Vastra picked up Alaya, before sitting down on two chairs in the corner of the room. Jenny cleared her throat and began to sing a lullaby in her rich, soothing voice. The plan worked like a charm, because both girls immediately  ceased their excessive wailing within seconds. Jenny and Vastra released sighs of utter relief as the twins went limp in their arms, finally drifting off to dreamland. 

Vastra kissed her wife out of deep gratitude saying, “You, my dearest, are an absolute genius.”

Jenny and Vastra returned the twins to their respective cribs before slipping back into their own bed to indulge in some well deserved sleep. Everything afterward was peaceful once again in the household of 13 Paternoster Row...at least until the next night, that is.

And the night after that, and the one after that, and so forth.


	46. Diaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stinky Diaper: 1  
> Lizard Woman: 0
> 
> I went to sleep at 10 last night and woke up feeling like a zombie compared to when I go to sleep at 2am and wake up fully rested. Crazy I know, but anyway have some more fluff and please leave a review.

**Diaper**

“By the sweet Goddess….!”

Why on earth did nobody warn Vastra about the risks that comes with changing a baby's diaper? Had she known better, it certainly would have spared her from the humiliation of fainting when the putrid stench overwhelmed her delicate reptilian senses. Long after that incident had passed, Jenny still wouldn’t let Vastra hear the end of it.


	47. Command

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look who's back, it's me a nerdy loser! Sorry again about leaving you hanging, but I wasn't kidding when I said this summer is sucking the life and energy right out of me. Long story short, here's a new chapter so stop being mad at me and go read it. Hopefully I will be able to bring myself to update more regularly.
> 
> Please leave a review because I can really use some light in this time of darkness. I love you all so much.
> 
> OK just one more thing: I have a Tumblr blog at http://the-fluff-master.tumblr.com If you didn't know that before then...well, now you know! Just gonna put the word out there because it would be awesome if you guys visit me on there because I'm lonely and in desperate of need someone to pour my angsty gay heart and soul out to. So if you ever decide to get on Tumblr don't be afraid to send me a message because chances are I will reply back in 0.0001 seconds since I have no life. I'm rambling again am I?

**Command**

“Attention, soldiers, it’s time that you learn how to strike fear into the hearts of your enemies before they even see you coming! Prepare to let me hear the most powerful, victorious battle cry your puny throats can produce! SONTAR-HA!!!”

Being only two months old, Katy and Alaya just laughed as they continued to happily stuff their faces with food. How utterly _terrifying._ Jenny and Vastra both rolled their eyes, despite being slightly amused by Strax’s attempts to instill martial discipline into their children, who haven't even learned to walk yet.

“A most _pitiful_ performance,” the Sontaran spat harshly. “Failure to meet the proper military standards means you shall not receive any more food rations for the next five weeks!”

“Strax!”

“Fine, ten weeks then!”


	48. Lava

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The power of Tumblr strikes again! I just couldn't shake the hilarious image of Vastra hopping around on the furniture to avoid the 'lava". Plus Jenny/Vastra with children is my newfound aesthetic of which I am complete and utter trash for.
> 
> Please leave a review and keep on rocking this summer!
> 
> My offer still stands if any of you want to follow me on Tumblr at http://the-fluff-master.tumblr.com Seriously, come visit me there and we can talk about whatever and you can heap praises on me for being such a wonderful writer =)

**Lava**

Jenny was heading to the kitchen when she heard sounds of laughter coming from the sitting room. She went in to investigate where she was met with an unexpected, yet oddly amusing sight. Vastra seemed to be standing on top of a table, carrying their three year old daughters under each arm, as she tried to concentrate on keeping her balance.

“Oi, what is the meaning of this tomfoolery?” Inquired Jenny, placing a hand on her hip.

“Watch out, Mummy! The floor is lava!” Cried the twins amidst their fits of giggling.

Upon hearing that, it then clicked in Jenny’s mind that they were playing a game. Jenny smiled as she was briefly overcome with nostalgia, recalling fond memories of when she used to play the same game with her siblings.

“The floor is lava, eh?” Jenny raised a questionable eyebrow at her wife, “Well, Vastra, I must say that I’m surprised to see _you_ involved in all of this.”

The Silurian was smiling rather sheepishly when she replied, “I’ll admit that Katy and Alaya here can be quite…. _convincing_.”

Jenny lightly shook her head, knowing that Vastra always had a soft spot in her heart for their daughters, which made her unable to deny them anything.

“Alright then, you three clowns have fun playing your lava game. Just please be careful with the furniture if you’re going to jump around on them.” Before she left the room, Jenny turned back to playfully add, “And you better not drop our children into molten magma, you hear me?”

“I would never even _dream_ of it, darling,” promised Vastra, already preparing to take another daring leap.


	49. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, here's another chapter for you before I leave on vacation which I won't be back from until a couple of weeks. I regret not updating more as I wanted, because my lazy ass wouldn't stop procrastinating all the damn time. Well...that, and because I have a new girlfriend who I met on Tumblr a few weeks ago. She's absolutely amazing and beautiful, in case you're wondering.
> 
> So just go read and remember to leave a review! See you guys again soon!

**Family**

 

Jenny and Vastra heard them coming long before they even set foot in the room, moving like a wild stampede through the hall.

“Mum! Mummy! It’s time to wake up!” Announced Alaya and Katy, whose tiny bodies were bursting with so much energy.

“Come here then, you little buggers!”

Jenny opened her arms and caught the twins in a crushing hug, peppering their faces with kisses which made them giggle.

“One mummy is awake now, but green mummy is still sleeping,” said Alaya, who had crawled across the bed to poke at the big. snoring lump that was Vastra.

Jenny chuckled softly and asked, “Well, my darlings, what do you suggest we do to wake green mummy up?”

The two girls rubbed their chins and put on their thinking faces, which Jenny thought was very similar to Vastra and was just as adorable.  It didn’t take long for both their faces to light up when they’ve found an idea, also very similar to Vastra.

“Pillow fight!” Exclaimed  Katy and Alaya in unison.

The girls each grabbed the largest, puffiest pillows they could find and on the count of three, used them to deliver a devastating wake-up call onto Vastra’s face.

That seemed to do the trick, for the Silurian’s eyes immediately flew open upon impact. Vastra tried to blink the lingering weariness out of her eyes before looking up to see three angelic faces watching over her.

“Rise and shine, Mummy,” sang the twins gleefully. “The sun is already up, so that means we must be, too!”

Jenny, Alaya, and Katy couldn’t help but dissolve into laughter once again. A blissful smile spread across Vastra’s face at the sight. She would willingly let herself get hit in the face everyday, if it meant she could always wake up to seeing her family like this.  _ Her  _ beautiful family. Even after all these years, Vastra  _ still _ had to remind herself that this is real, and not a dream.


	50. Mother(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm finally back from vacation! Vietnam was amazing, I got see things and experience new things with my family who were all super cool people. That said, it feels nice to be at home because I've been dying to start writing again. I've been meaning to edit this chapter but I just arrived home yesterday and I'm still tired so I apologize if this chapter seems below par compared to the other ones. I promise to make it up to you guys tomorrow with an even better chapter.
> 
> More than anything else, I really missed receiving feedback from you guys so please leave a review at the end.

**Mother(s)**

 

“Alright, darlings, what do you have to say to your mother today?”

 

“Happy Mothers’ Day, mamma!”

 

Jenny woke up that morning to find an unexpected surprise of breakfast in bed, as Alaya and Katy launched themselves into her arms. The force of their combined weight knocked her back against the pillows, and she laughed as they bombarded her with kisses. Next, her face lit up with a smile when Vastra presented to her the platter of food they’ve prepared.

 

“All of this is for  _ me _ ?” Gasped Jenny, one hand over her heart.

 

“Uh-huh, because you deserve it for being the bestest mother in the whole wide world!” Declared the twins heartily. Then they suddenly turned to Vastra and said, “No offense, green mamma.”

 

Vastra’s facial expression was that of false outrage when she said, “Why I’d never...How dare my own children turn against me, their mother!”

 

Her exaggerated acting made them all laugh, as was the intended purpose. 

 

“Green mamma is right, my dear girls,” spoke Jenny after recovering her breath. “Mother’s Day is meant to celebrate all mothers and to have fun. So what’s more fun than having one mother?”

 

“Two mothers!” Came the twin’s enthusiastic reply. “Don’t worry, green mamma, we love you, too!”

 

Vastra chuckled and walked over to kiss both of them on the head, before giving her wife one on the lips.

 

“Seriously, thank you so much for this wonderful Mother’s Day gift,” spoke Jenny with a deep sense of gratitude in her words. “It comes to show just how lucky I am to have the bestest daughters, and the bestest wife in the world.”

 

A chorus of ‘awww’ rose from the twins as the four of them unified into a heartwarming embrace. Heaven knows Jenny loved her family with all her heart, and that they meant everything to her. To know that she herself is loved in return gave her such an amazing feeling unlike anything she’d ever felt before. Indeed, Jenny couldn't have asked for a more perfect Mother’s Day gift.


	51. Renewal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, last time I promised to give you a better chapter than the last one so ta-da here it is! This is one of the deepest things I've ever written to be honest, which I'm quite proud of myself for. In other news, school just started for me today and now I'm officially a Junior. I'm only one more year away from being a Senior, as scary as it might seem, and hopefully I'll be able to somehow pull my shit together and graduate. It's only been the first day but I already reek of failure. Pray for me.
> 
> Enjoy and please leave a review at the end! Love you guys! <3<3<3

**Renewal**

 

In the year of 1899, the Doctor dropped in for a surprise visit at 13 Paternoster Row. Strax greeted him at the door with another threat to melt his brain with acid, before ushering him inside to Madame Vastra. The Silurian was evidently happy to see her old friend again, and the both of them sat down for tea.

“Hello, Vastra, long time no see, eh?”

“Indeed, it has been quite a long time... _far_ too long. I heard you’ve started travelling again-ever since losing Clara- which is good news.”

“Yeah, I suppose it is, because  _ somebody  _ needs to save the world. So...enough about me, though, let’s focus on  _ you _ ! How are,uh, the wife and kids?”

“They’re doing very well since you last saw them.  Jenny has taken Alaya and Katy on a trip to the museum. They are truly bright girls, you know.”

“As they should be, having two such brilliant mothers to teach them! I’ve said this before, but I’ll say it again, a lizard woman from the dawn of time, her human wife, and their Sontaran butler is by far the most jolly household in all of England!”

Suddenly, it hit Vastra like a ton of bricks how all of this could never have been possible without the Doctor. Before he came along, Vastra, Jenny, and Strax, were nothing but strangers who were doomed to their own tragic fates. If it weren’t for the Doctor, Vastra would’ve never stopped her violent rampage and would undoubtedly end up killed like a wild animal. If it weren’t for the Doctor, Jenny would have been murdered by the Tongs and her body discarded in an alley, with no friends or family to mourn over her. If it weren’t for the Doctor, Stax would have died a dishonorable death on some distant planet, just another faceless Sontaran clone in the empire’s war machine.

The Doctor had refused to let them be forgotten, however, saving them from the jaws of Death to give them each  a second chance in life. It was him who brought the three of them together and made them what they are today, because he believed that they are capable of accomplishing great things.

_ That _ is one debt that can never be fully repaid.

Overcome with immense gratitude, Vastra touched the Doctor’s hand and said, “Thank you, Old Friend.”

“Thank me for what?”

“For… _.everything _ .”


	52. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look who finally decided to show up guys! High school has really been kicking my ass lately, but here I am again with a bunch of new chapters for you guys! Also, have you guys noticed how the Jenny/Vastra tag has been slowly coming to life again recently? I'm really really happy about that.
> 
> Please remember to leave a review and thanks for reading even though I've been gone for what seems like ages!

**Proposal**

 

Madame Vastra was alerted by the sound of the TARDIS landing in her common room and rose to greet the Doctor when he walked out.

“Doctor, I’m so glad you could come on such short notice,”spoke the Silurian with a warm smile.

“Well, you’re lucky that I wasn’t in the middle of a crazy intergalactic alien war, or something,”said the Doctor, walking in a ridiculously wide stride while looking around the room as if he’d never seen before. Once standing in front of Vastra, the Doctor then flashed her a bright smile of his own. “Now, I do recall hearing you say something about an emergency?”

“Yes, it is an emergency.” Vastra gestured for the Doctor to sit down, and took a seat across from him before continuing with, “Doctor, you are my oldest friend, therefore, I would like to ask for your opinion on this ring.”

Vastra pulled out a small purple velvet box, opening it to reveal a ring made of polished gold and adorned with pieces of shiny emerald, as well as various ancient Silurian symbols. On the inside part of the ring, there was an inscription:  _ To my Dearest Jenny, my most beautiful and the fittest. _

“Do you think it is suitable for an engagement?” Inquired the Silurian.

The Doctor spend a good minute or so just marveling at the beautiful piece of jewelry. “To be honest, Vastra, I never really took you for someone who’d be fond of jewelry…,”he trailed off as Vastra’s words started to sink in, causing him jolt up in surprise, “Whoa, whoa, whoa...did you just say that you’re getting engaged??”

Vastra confirmed it with a slight nod of her head.

“So I’m guessing this ring is meant for Jenny, correct?” Excitement instantly replaced surprise as the Doctor’s smile grew so wide, that it threatened to split his face in half. “Ooooh, how very human of you, Vastra! Tell me, what brought along this idea into your head?”

The Silurian took a sip of her tea, leaning back into her chair even more, and replied wistfully, “Jenny and I have actually discussed about this a few times in the past. We both know that for us to get married in this era will be nothing short of impossible, but I’m hoping that with your help it will be possible.” Vastra fell silent for a moment when she felt an emotional lump starting to form in her throat. “I...I  _ love _ her, Doctor...and I’m certain that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. The only problem, is whether she will say yes or not.”

The Doctor suddenly jumped onto his feet, not willing to let his friend be overcome with doubts. He then proceeded to rant, “Are you kidding me, Vastra? I’ve seen the way Jenny looks at you, with her eyes lit up, so full of love, admiration, and joy! I also know for a fact that you two deserve all the happiness in the universe, and if you can give each other that, then go for it! Besides, you two have been through so much together already, and Gallifrey be damned if Jenny doesn’t say yes! So get on out there and MARRY that girl!”

Tears brimmed in Vastra’s eyes, for she was deeply touched by the Doctor’s heartfelt speech. “Thank you, Doctor, you always know the right things to say.”

“Of course, Vastra, that’s what friends are for after all,” said the Doctor, shooting her a playful wink before switching to full-on wedding planner mode. “Now, let us get on with more important matters! Wedding venues...cakes...bowties...there’s a lot of things to be done before you two can tie the knot!”


	53. Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter to make up for my oh so very long absence! Oh how I missed writing these drabbles.
> 
> You know the drill, leave a review and I'll love you forever! Thanks for reading!

**Wedding**

 

When the big day finally arrived, the Doctor brought Jenny and Vastra several billion years into the future for their wedding. Jenny wore a traditional white wedding gown, while Vastra opted for her Silurian uniform, both of them making such beautiful brides. The Doctor acted as the officiant and Strax begrudgingly took on the role of Best Man, but only if he could launch just one grenade. All of their friends were present to witness the ceremony as Jenny and Vastra exchanged vows, and promises of eternal love between them. Everyone erupted into cheers and applause when the newlyweds shared their first kiss as a married couple.

The wedding banquet took place afterward with delicious food, and some rousing toasts to congratulate Jenny and Vastra on their union.

Vastra held up her glass toward Jenny, saying, “Cheers, my darling.

“Cheers, my love.” The newlyweds clinked their glasses together and proceeded to drink them empty. A cheeky smile curled on Jenny’s lips as she asked, “Would you like some cake, dear?”

Before Vastra could even respond, Jenny had already taken a handful of cake which she then used to slather all over the Silurian’s face

Vastra hissed in annoyance as she tried to wipe the pastry off her face. “Such insolence...is this really how apes treat their spouses?”

Jenny merely laughed, for she found the whole thing to be highly amusing. She even had the moxy to lean in closer and taunt Vastra with, “What are you going to do about it, _darling_?”

Vastra, being very crossed with Jenny, decided that two could play at that game. Therefore, she made sure to be loud enough so that everyone could hear when she said, “Oh, just you wait until we’re alone, _sweetheart_ , because I do have the perfect punishment in store for you.”

The Silurian’s tongue flicked out briefly to lick her lips as her keen eyes swept up and down Jenny’s body, anticipating the moment when she’ll finally be able to tear away that dress and caress the soft skin underneath. That earned her a bright red blush from Jenny, who knew in that moment that she has lost this game of flirtatious wit.

“ _Gross_! Get a room you two, people are trying to eat here!”

That sudden outburst had came, unsurprisingly, from Captain Jack Harkness, causing everyone present to break into fits of laughter. 

Jenny and Vastra didn’t seem to care, but continued to gaze deeply into each other’s eyes where they saw glimpses of the future life that they’ll have together.


	54. Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if things couldn't possibly get any worse, now I have a cold which is making my life pretty miserable at the moment. Anyway, here's another chapter for you to chew on. Enjoy!
> 
> Please remember to leave a review! Thanks!

** Marriage **

The honeymoon phase that followed after their wedding ceremony was as blissful and heavenly as they’d hoped it to be.

“Good evening, I’m a lizard woman from the dawn of time and this is my wife.”

The unfortunate woman who answered the door screamed at the sight of Jenny and Vastra before running away for the hills. That was about the fifth time in one week that this has happened.

“Oi! Do you really have to do that every single time we go to someone’s house?” Jenny chided Vastra, though not quite hiding her amusement.

“Why ever not? I find it rather entertaining to witness other people’s reactions,” remarked Vastra with a broad grin. “Besides, it’s not every day that I get to show you off as my beautiful, wonderful _wife_.”

Vastra tenderly kissed the top of her wife’s head, which reminded Jenny of how happy she is to be married to a Silurian. Indeed, the world has never seen such a marriage quite like theirs before, and they will keep going on strong even after when death do them apart.


	55. Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad there's going to be a long weekend this week. I seriously need a break from school and all the stress.
> 
> Please remember to leave a review!

**Normal**

For as long as she could remember, Jenny has never been considered “normal” by Victorian standards.

She did not live up to what society deemed an ideal female should be; proper, demure, obedient, and humble. In her youth, Jenny had preferred trousers to dresses, which she still do, because they made it easier for her to run wild with all other boys. That usually got her a scolding from her mother, who saw such behavior as unacceptable, but she didn’t care. While the other girls fawned over boys and dreamed of getting married, raising families, the glorious role of domestic motherhood, tomboy Jenny went about her days roughhousing and getting dirty with no intentions of marriage at all.

Instead of chasing after boys like society expected, Jenny found herself much more attracted to those of her own fairer sex. Jenny never felt like what she did was wrong, yet she was still ultimately condemned as an outcast, a queer, an untouchable...just for the crime of not being “normal.”

Now, every time she look at Vastra’s beautifully alien face, Jenny realized that being “normal” is overrated and that she’d much rather have a more extraordinary life, Victorian society be damned.


	56. Veil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are in for a treat because today I'm giving you not one but two chapters!
> 
> Please remember to leave a review, they're the only things that I'm currently living for.

**Veil**

Madame Vastra isn’t called “The Great Veiled Detective” for nothing.

Wearing a veil was not a choice that Vastra particularly liked, but it was a necessary precaution in order for her to blend into this strange, unfamiliar world now overrun by apes. Though, if you ask her, wearing a veil actually had the opposite effect.

Vastra always wore a dark veil out in public, which gave her a distinctive, regal, and mysteriously gothic flair, in appearance. She quickly became one of London’s most enigmatic celebrities, always surrounded by controversy as rumors and theories about her wagged on every tongue.

Skin disease, disfigurement, cursed, alien creature, monster...the list goes on and on.

They can speculate all they want, but Vastra really did not give a single damn about the opinions of some mere apes. The only person whose judgement she trusted the most was the one waiting back home to greet her at the door with a cheerful smile.

“Welcome home, ma’am, I’ll get you some tea in a minute. Here, let me take off that veil for you.”

“Thank you, my dear.”

Vastra might be unable to show her true self out there, but at home she could always count on Jenny to look at her with adoring eyes as if she was the most beautiful, gorgeous creature in the entire world. With Jenny, the Silurian knew she didn’t have to hide anything, and for that, she is _beyond_ grateful.


	57. Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second one as promised.
> 
> Again, please remember to leave a review! Thanks for reading!

**Clothes**

Growing up in a large family of ten children with minimal income, meant that new clothes were often hard to come by. Therefore, it never occurred to Jenny that she would someday own an entire closet full of dresses, custom made just for her by a professional tailor. Not only did she receive dresses, but also trousers, shirts, waistcoats, neckties, hats, and boots. Madame was really spoiling her too much.

“Jenny, my love, believe me when I say that you don’t need fancy dresses to be beautiful,” remarked Vastra as she watched Jenny marvel at her closet’s contents. “In fact...I think you look most beautiful when you’re not wearing anything at all.”

“Oh really…,” Jenny’s hands moved to untie her dress, and turning around to face Vastra, she let it drop onto the floor at her feet. “How’s this then, ma’am?”

The Silurian’s admiring eyes raked over Jenny’s bare body.

“Perfectly gorgeous,” purred Vastra as she quickly closed the gap between them.

Then again, some things are simply done better _without_ clothes.


	58. Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOCTOR WHO FEMSLASH WEEK ON TUMBLR IS TOMORROW AND I LITERALLY CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER ADAFDHAHJKL
> 
> I'm just super hyped because it's a celebration of femslash on Doctor Who, which does exist believe it or not, and that includes our favorite canon crime fighting sword-wielding inter species Victorian lesbian wives! I am excitedly looking forward to see all the fresh new fan content that will be made for them, because let's face it the well has gone dry during these past three years without them on the show. DW Femslash Week is exactly the kind of opportunity that we need to kick-start this fandom again! 
> 
> So while we're on the subject...feel free to follow me on Tumblr as green-love-paternoster dot tumblr dot com and get in on all the femslash action that will be taking place! =D

**Eyes**

 

Vastra’s blue eyes are bright like sapphire, cool like ice, and sharp like the edge of a knife.

Jenny’s brown eyes are mesmerizing like a dream, warm like a fireplace, and deep like the ocean.

Whenever they look at each other in the eyes, they can always read their hearts and souls from within, finding the love that they both possess for each other.

 


	59. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so this one is kind of long because it's actually an excerpt from a smutty one-shot that I was never able to finish and have forgotten about until now. Figured that I could at least put it to good use here instead.
> 
> Enjoy and please leave a review, thanks!

**Water**

 

On one of their occasional outings into the forest, Vastra thought itwould be a good idea. To go skinny dipping. She also thought it would be a good idea to ambush Jenny by popping out of the water and dragging her into the water while she she cursed and kicked.

Being rightfully pissed off, Jenny shoved Vastra hard in the chest and growled, “Oi! What the devil did you go do that for? Daft lizard....almost giving me a goddamn heart attack over nothing!”

“ _Tsk tsk tsk_...You’re the one who’s really at fault because you let your guard down, and I just happened to catch you unprepared,”admonished Vastra with a  playful lilt  as an impish sparkle danced within her blue eyes. “Honestly, Jenny, I trained you to be better than this!”

“Oh yeah? Well, the next time that you decide to randomly go missing, don’t expect me to come looking for you,”was Jenny’s indignant response as she hotly turned her back on Vastra, arms crossed at the chest.

In an attempt to appease her wife, Vastra gently placed her hand on Jenny’s shoulder and remorsefully said, “Jenny, darling, I now realize that it was a mistake on my part to frighten you like that. You have every right to be angry at me, but is there maybe a chance you can forgive this foolish old reptile?”

“Hmmm...Well, since you apologized so nicely, I think I might forgive you. But first-”, Jenny spun around all of a sudden and splashed a torrent of water directly into Vastra’s face. “Ha! Look who’s unprepared _now,_ you washed up lizard!”

“I _did_ deserve that,” conceded Vastra after recovering from the surprise attack. Then her eyes became narrowed and her tongue flicked out as she added, “However, I resent being called a ‘washed up lizard’.

That said, there was no going back at that point and a full-scale conflict quickly ensued between the two women. Jenny and Vastra had a grand old time splashing water against each other, laughing and squealing like children without a single care in the world. They were just having some fun together, and eventually settled on a truce to their war in favor of lazily drifting around in their private pond. Despite the fact that the overbearing sun was unleashing its harsh rays on them directly from above, Jenny and Vastra remained blissfully cool thanks to the water.

After about two hours of aimlessly floating around in the water, Jenny announced, “Alright, Vastra, I think I’ve had enough of water for today! My hands have more wrinkles than a over dried prune, so I’m going to get out of here now.”

“Alright, Jenny,”replied Vastra who was methodically moving her hands through the water with her eyes closed. “I’ll follow you out shortly so that we can both get dressed and then head back to the carriage.”

Jenny had only picked up her shirt when the sound of sloshing water befell her ears, indicating that Vastra was getting out of the pond.

Jenny spared a quick glance over her shoulder; What she saw forced her to do a double take, almost snapping her neck in the process, and made her heart stop completely.

Vastra rose out of the water with extraordinary grace while looking like a magnificent emerald goddess, and what a glorious spectacle it made. Jenny’s heart did restart after a moment, but now it was racing even faster than before at a thousand miles per second. Suddenly, it became difficult to breathe as Jenny was  captivated by the devastatingly stunning view of Vastra  sensually gliding through the water towards the edge of the pond.  Jenny had seen Vastra naked plenty of times before, and had gotten to know the Silurian’s body quite intimately, both as her maid and as her romantic partner. One would think that Jenny ought to be used to seeing her wife in the flesh after all these years, but that’s been proven to be irrelevant when it’s _Madame bloody Vastra_ , who is the very epitome of physical perfection.

Vastra’s entire body was shining and slick with water; Beads of liquid trickled along every curve and crevice, accentuating the Silurian’s toned muscles and leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. Jenny bit her lip, a surefire sign of her rapidly increasing arousal. Vastra had always possessed a supernatural ability for stimulating a sexual awakening within the human without even trying, whether it be intentional or not. Other symptoms include  fidgeting fingers, a flash of intense heat suddenly shooting up her spine before dispersing across her chest, and most incriminating of all, was the burning wetness pooling between her legs at an alarming rate. Every nerve in Jenny’s body from head to toe felt like they were on fire, and she wouldn't be surprised if she spontaneously combusted in a fantastic inferno of brimstone and flames.

That was how Jenny felt like on the inside, but outwardly she appeared to be simply frozen  in place with an unblinking expression on her face.

Vastra was already out of the pond by this time and had approached her wife, only to be met with confusion at her immobilized state.

“Jenny, dear, is something the matter? How long have you’ve been standing here, just staring off into space?” Inquired Vastra, head tilted slightly to the side and sounding genuinely oblivious to the effects that she’s been having on Jenny.

Jenny fought against the urge to roll her eyes, because it was so typical of Vastra, the famed ‘Great Detective’ who is supposedly a master in reading the behaviors and emotions of other people, to be utterly clueless as to not notice when her own wife is consumed with lust.

Not willing to waste any more time being an idle statue, Jenny finally decided to act upon her desires by dropping the shirt she held, swiftly closing the remaining distance between them, and then pulling Vastra’s head down so that she could capture her lips in a searing kiss. Jenny made sure to pour as much emotion and zeal as possible into this kiss in hopes of making Vastra understand just how desperately she wanted to touch every last scale on her beautiful body. It was now Vastra’s turn to be caught off guard when she suddenly found herself being held firmly in place as Jenny’s eager mouth ravaged her own. The Silurian’s shock soon went away, however, when she herself inevitably became inspired by the same amorous spirit that has possessed Jenny. Dormant primal urges arisen within Vastra from the depths of her soul, prompting her to reciprocate the kiss with fierce fervor while her arms wound around her human wife’s waist and pulled her in so that their bodies were pressed against each other. A smile formed on Jenny’s lips  as she hummed softly into the kiss, seemingly pleased by the bare-skinned physical contact  that left not even an inch of space to separate them. Jenny and Vastra were so compact that they swore they could feel the force of each other’s pounding heartbeats resonate throughout their respective bodies.

The kiss deepened even further when their tongues made a divine connection, resulting in a great deal of sparks to fly as it always did ever since they shared their first kiss on the basement floor. Jenny’s hands eventually found their way to the back of Vastra’s head, where her fingers proceeded to deliberately caress the ultra-sensitive row of crests  located there. She was then rewarded with a hearty moan that rumbled within Vastra’s throat, which also made Jenny smile and her arousal to peak even higher. Turns out, Vastra knew some tricks of her own, and was quick to return the favor by moving her hands downward so that she could firmly clutch her wife’s buttocks. The Silurian smirked when the action drew an equally satisfied moan from Jenny. By this time, it became clear that any previous intentions Jenny and Vastra had of getting dressed evaporated into thin air, as the couple preferred to continue pursuing each other while simultaneously stoking the fires of their carnal passion.

There seemed to be no end in sight to their salacious appetite, until something distinctively warm and wet dripped onto Jenny’s thigh...and it certainly didn’t came from _her own_ body.

Realizing that she need to pick up the pace, Jenny kissed Vastra back one last time, before she withdrew her mouth to whisper in a low, seductive tone, “You’re so _wet_ right now, aren’t you, ma’am ? And I reckon it has nothing to do with swimming in the pond.”

Suddenly, the world started spinning for Vastra as Jenny rotated her and pushed her down to lay against the grass, followed shortly by Jenny herself who landed atop the Silurian with utter glee.

Within the next several hours, the serene quiet that ruled over the forest was then pierced by their collective cries of rapturous pleasure.


	60. Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third day of DW Femslash Week on Tumblr and I must say that I'm highly disappointed in the utter lack of Jenny/Vastra content so far. Where the heck are you fellow Green Tea shippers???
> 
> Anyway, here's two more new chapters for today! Please leave a review, thanks!

**Claws**

Interrogating suspects isn’t always easy, but Jenny and Vastra had plenty of time to hone and perfect their methods of extracting information even from the toughest of wills.

Their latest suspect, who has been only stubborn and uncooperative until then, howled in agony as Vastra’s claws marred his cheek with bloody gashes.

“I highly suggest that you do yourself a favor by telling us everything we want to know, for there’s plenty more where that came from,” spoke Vastra, wearing a frightening grin that displayed rows of razor sharp teeth.

The suspect audibly gulped at the sight of her. A little intimidation can go a long way in loosening people’s tongues, which Vastra found to be very helpful indeed. Soon enough, the terrified suspect, fearing for his life in the face of a deadly lizard woman, began rapidly spitting out information faster than Jenny could write them down on paper.


	61. Elements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but if any of you are still there, please leave a review so we can get re-connected! Even better, you can also follow me on Tumblr as green-love-paternoster dot tumblr dot com.
> 
> I also took the liberty of making some stuff up about Silurian religion, because we really don't know much about it. Enjoy!

** Elements **

Being technologically and scientifically advanced as they are, Silurians were also fervently religious creatures.

Their ancient religion not only revolved around an all-powerful spiritual deity called the Goddess, but it also emphasized the importance of nature and called for worship of the four core elements created by the Goddess: Earth, Water, Fire, and Air.

Silurians believed that each element possess their own unique powers, and together the four of them help to maintain balance and order in the world. Every Silurian was supposed to have been born with a special connection to one of the four elements, which would grant them with specific spiritual abilities that can only be unlocked through the ritual of meditation. For Vastra, she had always found herself drawn to water; There was just something about water that spoke to the depths of her soul and made her feel more alive than anything else. She remembered when she used to train and fight in the rain, because she believed that it would help her to better reach her full potential. Due to her current location amongst a city of humans, she can’t exactly do that anymore lest she wanted to gain even more attention to herself than she already have. Fortunately, that never stopped her from continuing to pursue spiritual enlightenment by meditating in the rain, completely oblivious to her surroundings as the soothing raindrops enfolded her in peace and serenity.

Water is Vastra’s spiritual element, although, Jenny would argue that it ought to be Earth because her head could be “hard as a rock” sometimes.


	62. Confess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank goodness the week has finally come to an end, and I have significantly less school work this week. DW Femslash Week will soon be over as well, but I very much admired all the wonderful and amazing contributions that others have submitted on Tumblr. However, I still can't help but remain bitter about the tragic lack of Jenny/Vastra content, though those that were submitted were really great, too. DW Femslash Week may be coming to an end, but that doesn't mean I'll stop writing about our lovely OTP anytime soon.
> 
> Now enough of my mindless prattling, do enjoy these two new chapters and please leave a review!

** Confess **

Four months.

It has been four months since Jenny, a simple chambermaid of Paternoster Row, discovered that she harbors certain feelings for her employer.

Her _female_ employer.

Her _reptilian, cold-blooded, man-eating_ employer.

One might think that Jenny had learnt her lesson after being tossed out by her family, but she simply couldn’t help being attracted to the uniquely stunning and charismatic Madame Vastra. In fact, she had never really stopped loving those of her own sex, and had given up a long time ago on trying to change something that was a part of her. Needless to say, Jenny had fancied herself to be in love with other women before. With Vastra, however, this is new and uncharted territory for Jenny because never had she felt so strongly, or passionately about anyone else before meeting Vastra. What she felt as love for other women had been sweet and fluttering; This is a whole different kind of love that struck out of nowhere and knocked her right on her arse.

It wasn’t long before 15 years of strict Victorian upbringing started to kick in, harshly reminding Jenny that those of her kind will never be accepted in this world, not to mention the fact that she’s just a maid(even though Vastra had come to trust her as a friend and confidante in the last two years that they’ve been working together) and for a lady of Vastra’s status to be involved with her servant would bring the unforgiving fury of British high society down upon them both.

What Jenny feared most more than anything, however, was being rejected by Vastra. She was so relieved when Vastra wasn’t angry or disgusted when she confessed her preferences for women, but instead she reassured Jenny that she shouldn’t be ashamed of her feelings because in Silurian society, _love is love_ no matter what gender it is. Gender might not be a problem with Vastra, but the fact that they’re _different species_ is an entirely other matter. Vastra has told Jenny many stories of how her people hunted “apes” for sport and ate their meat, therefore the prospect of a romantic relationship between a human and a Silurian is something that’s utterly impossible.

Jenny also knew about Vastra’s tragic past and how it had shaped her to be cold and hard on the exterior, easily scaring off most people with a single glare. However, Jenny would swear by her life that Vastra had actually began to open up during the last several years, allowing for her inner goodness to shine through.

  
Jenny had vowed to never let her feelings be known to Vastra, because she didn’t want to risk crossing that line and possibly losing the one person who had done so much to help her when she needed it most. However, that proved to be easier said than done, because the Silurian was constantly tempting Jenny with her mere presence and making her heart skip with a single glance, a gentle touch, a kind word. The trait that Jenny found to be most attractive in Vastra was her brilliant mind, full of so much knowledge, wisdom, and ideas. Jenny could literally listen to Vastra talk about intellectual topics for hours on end without getting bored, silently admiring the way her eyes light up with a scholarly spark, the way her tongue would slip out of her elegant mouth at random times, and the way she made excited little gestures with her hands when explaining something.

Vastra’s physical prowess is just as impressive as her intelligence, thanks to years of going through vigorous training at the military academy and then fighting in the army as a warrior. As the maid, Jenny had seen glimpses of the strong, lean muscles that make up Vastra’s body on multiple occasions, like whenever she helped Vastra undress for bed or tend to a wound she received in a violent confrontation. Jenny would often stare, fascinated by the exposed patches of beautiful green scales, only to blush furiously and reprimand herself when inappropriately carnal thoughts start to flood her mind. It got a lost worse once her desires managed to manifest themselves within her dreams, giving her the most satisfying sensations of pleasure, but also inciting guilt whenever she look at Vastra in the morning afterward.

Each passing day grew more and more difficult until Jenny decided that she couldn’t keep her feelings locked away anymore, lest she should _explode_ from the sheer amount of stress that’s been building up inside of her. It was about time that she faced the music and come clean to Vastra, no matter what the consequences may be.

After having fortified herself, Jenny then cautiously approached Vastra in her study as if she were Pandora about to open the box that would unleash evil forces into the world.

“Ma’am,” squeaked Jenny, trying to hide her trembling hands under her apron.”There’s something that I really need to...get off my chest.”

She was unable to get any further than that due to Vastra abruptly blurting out, “Is it your shirt? By the Goddess, please say yes.”

Vastra was proud of herself for how smooth that was, but her bravado instantly vanished when she looked up to see a shocked Jenny frozen in place with her mouth gaping open. It would seem that she have broken the poor girl by being too forward. Though that hardly mattered, however, when later that night Jenny’s shirt did find its rightful place on Vastra’s bedroom floor after all.

 


	63. Chores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite what others might lead you to believe, Tumblr is really a magical and mysterious place...stuffed full of wonderful prompts, which is what inspired me to write this. I now accept this idea as canon, because it's simply too priceless lol
> 
> It would seem that Madame Vastra has an extra special task in mind for her pretty young maid ;)
> 
> Please remember to leave a review, thanks for reading!

** Chores **

Vastra went into the kitchen the next morning to find Jenny sitting at the dining table, engrossed in her daily “to-do” chores list. Out of natural curiosity, the Silurian glanced over Jenny’s shoulder to see what is it that she’s reading.

“Jenny, my dear, it seems that your list is missing one very important detail,”spoke Vastra after a moment, causing Jenny to visibly jump a little in her seat.

“Oh, ma’am, you scared me!” Exclaimed Jenny in acknowledgement of Vastra’s presence. “What do you mean by missing one important detail? Is there something else you want me to do today?”

Instead of a verbal response, Vastra simply took the list out of Jenny’s grasp before proceeding to write her own name onto it. The blatantly explicit innuendo was not lost on Jenny at all, whose eyes grew wide like saucers when she saw what her mistress was doing. She became increasingly flustered as her entire face was flushed, and she had to tug at her shirt’s collar in order to release some imaginary steam.

After taking a minute to admire her handiwork, Vastra then gave the list back to Jenny, who could only stare at it in utter disbelief.

“In case I haven’t made it clear enough, this means that I want you to be naked...on my bed...by no later than eight o’clock tonight,” ordered Vastra, a devilish grin curled on her lips, relishing in the effects she had on Jenny. “How I do look forward to an encore of your most _excellent_ performance from last night.”

Vastra topped it all off with a saucy wink, that _really_ ought to be illegal, before strutting out of the kitchen and leaving Jenny even more determined to finish all her chores as soon as possible.

 

_ Jenny's To-do List: _

  1. _Sweep the floors_
  2. _Dust the shelves_
  3. _Laundry_
  4. _Prepare lunch_
  5. _Go to market_
  6. _Stock firewood_
  7. _Prepare dinner_
  8. **_*VASTRA*_**




	64. Gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, you missed me? Let's just cut to the chase, here's a new chapter for your pleasure and enjoyment. Please leave a review, thanks!

 

**Gang**

It was no secret that Jenny had done questionable things before finding honest work as Vastra’s maid. After her parents disowned her, Jenny was able to get hired as a matchgirl in a factory where she met a girl who introduced her to an exciting new life of crime. So from the tender age of fourteen Jenny would toil in a factory by day, and run with a gang by night. She quickly mastered the art of lockpicking and pickpocketing people’s money without them even having the slightest clue. Jenny wasn’t exactly proud of her actions, but did what she needed in order to survive on the mean and unforgiving streets of London.

She finally left the gang after a robbery gone wrong, resulting in a murder and ten gang members getting arrested, including herself. Jenny never wanted to betray her friends, but fear of being thrown in jail caused her to panic and she gave the police what they wanted in exchange for her freedom. It’s been six years since then and Jenny thought she had moved on from that, until one day when she suddenly found herself cornered in an alley by three familiar faces.

Charlie, Donny, and Pete are three other gang members who were also arrested, so it’s plausible that they might have a bone to pick with Jenny.

“Well, well, well...look who decided to show up again after all these years,”spoke Charlie while puffing on a cigarette. He wore a crooked smile that revealed some blackened teeth. “How about we do a little catching up with our friend, Jenny, here, right fellas?”

The two other chaps behind him laughed and shuffled, eagerly awaiting further orders.

“What do you want from me, Charlie?” Spoke Jenny in a firm tone, not willing to show them any sign of fear. “ I’m not a criminal anymore!”

“Oh, that became real clear to us when you ratted us out and ran away to save your own skin!” Charlie snarled in response, scrutinizing Jenny’s maid outfit with narrowed eyes. “Fancy uniform you got there...is this really what you left the gang for? To trap yourself in a mundane life of servitude cleaning and cooking for some cocky old scrooges?”

“Well, I wouldn’t exactly call this job ‘mundane’,” said Jenny with a casual shrug of indifference. “I get paid a decent wage, have me own room to sleep in, and three meals a day. I’m doing far better as a maid than I ever did working with the gang!”

Charlie was getting angrier with every word, fists clenched at his side and teeth grinding on his cigarette.

“Oh, is that right…at least with us you still had your freedom and dignity! The boss was completely heartbroken when you bailed out on us. You were always his favorite protoge, you know.” He then removed his cigarette, tossing it onto the ground before deliberately crushing it under his boot.“What a shame it must be when the person you trust most turn out to be nothing but a no-good, dirty, traitorous rat!”

Jenny frowned and bit her bottom, but she still refused to back down amidst Charlie’s insults.

“You still got that scar, I see,”observed Jenny, in regards to a purple streak of skin tissue running down from his ear to his neck. “The one I gave you when you were trying to rape that girl. Serves you right, Charlie, because you’ve always been nothing but an arse and a brute! Somebody had to keep you in line!”

Something snapped within Charlie, prompting him to push Jenny hard against a wall and lift her off the ground by her shirt.

Charlie’s bloodshot eyes bore into her as he growled,“What did you just say, you little-”

Donny patted Charlie on the shoulder to gain his attention, saying,“Whoa! Hold up, Charlie, and take a look at that!”

It was then that Charlie caught sight of the ring on Jenny’s finger, replacing his rage with a newfound sense of interest.

“Well, I’ll be damned...so you’re engaged, eh?” He shook his head and laughed in disbelief, since he was one of a few people who knew about her secret. “In that case, I believe that congratulations are in order. Who is the lucky bloke?”

“Oh, you bet I’m engaged alright,”exclaimed Jenny,“Engaged in _combat_!”

Jenny didn’t waste any time nor hesitated to strike a blow at Charlie’s face with her fist.

Charlie was rendered unconscious before he even hit the ground, quickly followed by Donny and Pete who were never able to lay a hand on her. With the three of them no longer posing a threat, Jenny took a moment to dust herself off, gathered her groceries, and immediately fled from the scene, thus leaving behind the very last remnants of her troubled past.

 

 


	65. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh oh you guys are in for a real treat because this chapter is very fluffy *nefarious maniacal laughter* Yeah...so very sweet and fluffy.
> 
> Anyway, please leave a review as usual, thanks!

**Fall**

 

One wintry December day, a large crowd of people was gathered around London Bridge where a lone figure stood on the edge, ready to jump down into the Thames river.

When Jenny and Madame Vastra arrived on the scene, the city’s police force was already there as they tried to keep order among the crowd of curious onlookers and preventing anyone from stepping onto the bridge.

“My Goddess...this does _not_ look good at all,”remarked Vastra who was looking toward the bridge in observation.

Jenny was doing the same, until she saw something that made her eyes grow wide and her heart stop beating.

“I know that girl,” gasped Jenny suddenly.

“What was that, Jenny?”

“I _know_ that girl, Vastra!”Exclaimed Jenny, her face drained pale as if she’d seen a ghost. “You stay here, I’m going to talk to her and maybe I can convince her not to jump!”

Vastra was visibly startled by Jenny’s insane suggestion. “Wait a minute, Jenny….!”

There were a million questions that Vastra wanted to ask Jenny, but she was already running ahead toward the bridge, ducking past the bobbies who were blocking it. The closer Jenny got to the mysterious figure, the clearer it became that it was actually a young woman not much older than herself, standing poised along the edge.

Jenny called out to the girl, “Sarah! Sarah Buckley!”

The name fell from Jenny’s lips quite naturally, despite her not having uttered it in so many years. It was a name that brought back a lot of bittersweet memories, long forgotten in the deep recesses of Jenny’s mind. The girl, whose hair was a shade resembling dirty blonde, turned around and stared at Jenny in utter disbelief. Jenny’s whole body tensed, causing her to suck in a quick breath, when a familiar pair of sky blue eyes fixed themselves upon her.

“Jenny,”spoke the girl, her voice low and husky. “Is...Is that really you?”

The reason why the girl knew Jenny’s name, was because she is Sarah Buckley, Jenny’s former partner in crime as well as her ex-lover. They met in a match factory where they were able to form a mutual bond of friendship, which eventually evolved into something much greater than either of them had expected. It was Sarah who introduced Jenny to the London underground world of gangs, fugitives, and illegal conduct. She also taught Jenny how to pick locks using tools and pickpocket people’s money without getting noticed. The two of them made a formidable team, pulling off successful heists and giving bobbies the slip on more than one occassion. After a long day’s work, they would go home to a small apartment that they shared, count the loot they’ve stolen, and then celebrate in each other’s arms as they kissed and made passionate love late into the night. Sarah was the first girl that Jenny ever loved; She still remembered how they would lay in bed, eating strawberry shortcake while excitedly planning out their whole future together, back when they thought their romance was going to last forever.

Oh, how stupidly _naive_ they were!

Unfortunately, fate had other plans in mind, and two of them became separated during a robbery gone wrong before getting arrested by the police. Jenny panicked during the interrogation session and told the authorities all they wanted to know in exchange for her freedom. Once released, Jenny then decided that she was officially done with gang life. Sarah, however, was not as fortunate and remained in jail for an undetermined amount of time. Jenny and Sarah went on to lead very different lives ever since then.

Who could have ever guessed that the next time their paths cross would be on London Bridge, surrounded by a throng of people and police officers.

“Yes, it’s really me,” confirmed Jenny, who found herself smiling faintly in spite of the situation. “Hello again, Sarah, it’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

“Six years to be exact,” replied Sarah, returning a cordial smile of her own. It quickly vanished, though, when she eyed Jenny with suspicion and demanded, “What are you doing here, Jenny?”

“I’m here to talk you out of doing something crazy,”Jenny responded matter-of-factly with a serious expression on her face.

Sarah defiantly crossed her arms and shot back with, “Well don’t even bother, you’ll only be wasting your time!”

Her bitter tone stung Jenny, who failed to find any trace of tenderness or affection in her former lover’s eyes. There was nothing left but intense hatred, contempt, and anguish within those beautiful blue orbs that she used to gaze into for hours. _What_ had caused all of this?

Desperate for answers, Jenny carefully approached Sarah and asked, “Why Sarah? Tell me _why_ are you doing this...please.”

Sarah glared at Jenny for a few moments, until she eventually wavered as something long dormant began stirring within her chest.

“It all began after after you left the gang,”said Sarah as her eyes became foggy with a faraway look. “When I found out about it, I was completely devastated. I just lost it...because I thought you had abandoned me to be alone with a broken heart.” She could sense herself getting angrier as her voice rose higher with every word, and her hands clenched into tight fists. She had to pause and release a sedative breathe, before she was able to continue. “You just _left_ as if you our relationship meant _nothing_ to you! Don’t you realized how much pain you caused me by leaving, Jenny?”

Jenny’s chest constricted most painfully, being struck completely speechless by such a heavy revelation. How could she even begin to imagine the amount of suffering and hardships that Sarah had to went through alone. The spirited and lively young girl that Jenny once knew now seemed to have aged dramatically beyond recognition in her current condition; Dry chapped lips, premature wrinkles, fading blue eyes, and her body nothing more than a skeletal frame enclosed in tattered rags. Jenny’s heart instantly shattered into a million pieces at the hauntingly wretched sight in front of her.

“I’m so so sorry, Sarah!”Cried Jenny who was on the very verge of breaking down into tears. “I never wanted to hurt you like that, but please just let me-”

Sarah cut her off with a raised hand and spoke, “Let me finish! Even though you were gone, I still stayed with the gang because what other choice did I have. I found work in one of the whorehouses, where I entertained many wealthy men who fell into my bed everyday. It wasn’t always easy though...too much alcohol can make a man dangerously violent, and I have bruises and scars to prove it! It paid well, however, so I endured their rough handling of my body.”There was a pause as Sarah seemed to be momentarily lost in thought. “Eventually, I became impregnated by one of my regular clients. The other girls all told me to give the baby away, but I refused to listen because I’ve always wanted a child of me own. I carried that child in my womb for eight months before finally giving birth to a girl, who I named Jenny, because she looked so much like you.”

Jenny felt as if she had just been shot right in the heart; This was really far too much than her conscience could bear.

“That little girl was the last real source of happiness in my life,”said Sarah rather wistfully, her eyes glossing over with unshed tears. “I loved her so much and took such good care of her. But then winter came...she became sick...died at just four months old. Without my baby and without you...what else is there for me to keep on living?”

“That is not true! I understand that I’ve hurt you and I’m deeply sorry about your baby, but killing yourself is _never_ the answer! Listen to me, Sarah!” Jenny had abandoned Sarah once, but this time she was determined not to make the same mistake again. She must try to persuade Sarah not to commit suicide using any method necessary. “Things _will_ get better for you, I promise! All you have to do is take my hand and _trust_ me to help you! I would never forgive myself if you die, Sarah! So please...just take my hand, I’m begging you!”

“You’ve always been so worried about other people’s well-being, Jenny Flint. You have a kind heart, good to see that hasn’t changed.” She then fell silent again, finally allowing the tears to come streaming down her face. Sarah looked at Jenny through her watery vision and confessed, “Truth is, Jenny...I’m still in love with you even after all these years. God knows I’ve tried desperately to forget about you, but my heart just couldn’t seem to let you go! At night I would dream about you coming back for me, telling me that you’ve never stopped loving me, and we would run away to start a new life together. Now that I’m actually seeing you again for the first time in six years...I’m just...whatever happened to us, Jenny?”

“I wish I knew, Sarah,” replied a remorsefully clueless Jenny, “...but I really don’t know.”

A grim period of silence befell upon the two women as they were both struggling with their own inner turmoils.

It was eventually broken when Sarah suddenly asked, “There’s someone else, isn’t it?”

“Wait, what? No, Sarah, I-”

“Save your explanations, Jenny, because I already know about you and your mistress...Madame Vastra or whatever her name is. I might not be educated, but I do know enough words to recognize your name in the newspaper, as the assistant of the ‘Great Detective. You’re not as discreet as you think you are,” scoffed Sarah who was obviously fuming with jealousy, “and I have no doubts that those rumours about you two are true. Unless, of course, you want to tell me that they’re _not_?”

Their eyes locked in a tense standoff until Jenny was able to provide a proper answer. “I’m not going to lie to you, Sarah,”Jenny began in earnest, “but I’ve moved on ever since I left the gang. The relationship between me and Madame Vastra...it’s complicated. That doesn’t mean I’ve stopped caring about you, Sarah! Believe me when I say, that you will always have a special place in my heart!”

By this point, Jenny was at her wit’s end, hoping desperately that Sarah would bring herself to see reason amid all the madness around them.

Sarah was able to produce a small, forlorn smile as she said, “Well for what it’s worth, Jenny, if you’re truly better off with her...then I’m happy for you. Everything is just water under the bridge now.

_Everything is just water under the bridge now_.

Thus, with those final words, Sarah turned away from her ex-lover and stepped off the bridge before plunging straight to her death in the Thames. There was nothing Jenny could do except watch, helpless and horrified, as the girl who she would’ve sacrificed _everything_ to save disappeared forever beneath the water’s surface.

 


	66. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave a review guys, thanks! <3

**Weak**

From the very beginning of her education at the Silurian military academy, Vastra was taught that to feel emotion as a warrior and leader, is a sign of weakness. A successful warrior doesn’t let their personal emotions get in the way of their rational logic, but must do anything that is necessary in order to achieve victory. However, that concept was eventually demolished when Vastra fell in love with her maid and comrade-in-arms, Jenny Flint. Jenny has always been Vastra’s greatest source of strength, and the power of their love served to fuel her fighting spirit in the midst of every battle. It is only without Jenny that she is rendered completely powerless; _Never_ , under any circumstances, is love ever a weakness.

 


	67. Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some really good mothers/daughters family fluff for all you sappy freaks out there!
> 
> Please leave a review guys, thanks! <3

 

**Found**

“...97, 98,99,100! Ready or not, here I come!”

Thus, the hunt has begun!

Jenny looked under a table. They’re not there.

Jenny looked behind the curtains. They’re not there.

Jenny looked inside a closet. They’re not there.

Jenny looked through the plants in the green room. They’re not there.

Jenny looked in the kitchen. They’re not there.

“Boy! What is the meaning of this invasion of my privacy?” Bellowed a disgruntled Strax, not too pleased at having uninvited guests in his territory.

“Don’t get your pants in a bunch, Strax,” reassured Jenny as she searched around his room. “It will just be a minute and then I’ll get out so you can go back to plotting, or whatever.”

She soon came to the conclusion that they weren’t there, either.

After searching in every room, crook, and cranny downstairs of the house, Jenny still couldn’t find any trace of her missing children.

“Perhaps they’re somewhere upstairs…,”she mused as she she headed for the stairway.

The first room she came to was Vastra’s study, where the Silurian sat at her desk with some documents spread out on it.

The Silurian became aware of Jenny’s presence, looking up to ask, “May I help you with something, Dear?”

“Alaya and Katy wanted to play hide-and-seek,” explained Jenny before inquiring with hopefulness, “Have you seen them, by any chance?”

Vastra’s eye ridges raised up in a subtle movement. “No, I have not seen them...and isn’t the point of hide-and-seek is for the seeker to find out on their own?” Upon seeing Jenny’s expression fall, Vastra tapped her chin and remarked thoughtfully, “Although, I will suggest that you should check in the library.”

Jenny nodded as a light bulb instantly turned on in her head. _The library_...makes sense considering that there are many hidden corners between those bookshelves.

Just as Jenny was about to leave, however, her ears perked up to a familiar sound.

_Giggling._

She immediately whirled around and ordered, “Vastra, stand up for a minute.”

“Why?”

“Just do it!”

Vastra wordlessly complied with her wife’s command, the ghost of a knowing smile on her lips, and backed away from the the desk.

Jenny then walked over and bent down to look underneath the desk, where she was met with Katy and Alaya’s beaming faces.

“Aha! Here you are, you little rascals!”

“Yay! You found us, Mummy!” Exclaimed the twins, who wasted no time in jumping into their mother’s arms.

Jenny held her daughters close to inhale their flowery scent amidst their excited laughter and giggles. “I will always find you, no matter how far you go in life. Remember that, my darling girls.”

A full smile now spread across Vastra’s face as she placed her hand on Jenny’s shoulder. “That pertains to the both of us.”


	68. Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even more indulgent family fluff to help you get through the day!
> 
> Please leave a review guys, thanks!

**Mask**

“Mama, look! Raaargh!”

Katy popped up from behind Vastra’s chair, wearing the mask of a Silurian warrior.

“ _Oh no_ , what a _terrifying_ monster how can I possibly defend myself,” exclaimed Vastra in feign horror, before pulling Katy onto her lap where she proceeded to kiss and tickle her senseless. She then removed the mask, gently running her fingers along its smooth surface with a nostalgic expression on her face. “My Silurian warrior mask...Katy, have you been playing in my closet again?”

Thinking she was in trouble, Katy shyly admitted, “ _Maybe_...I just wanted to have fun and be scary. I’m sorry, Mama.”

Vastra stroke her daughter’s cheek and with a warm smile said, “It’s alright, my dear girl, I’m not mad. Now, if you want to see something _truly_ scary, I’d be more than happy to show you.”

The young half-Silurian perked up immediately at the notion. “Really? What is it?”

Vastra responded by donning the mask herself and growling, “Rawrrrr!”

“Ahhhh! Alaya, run, there’s a monster trying to eat us!” Shrieked Katy who ran away to find her sister.

Jenny let them carry on with their game of chase around the house until it was time for dinner.


	69. Braid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just enjoy and please leave a review when you're done! Love you all <3

**Braid**

  
Alaya tilted her head as she admired her newly braided hair in the mirror.

  
“Thank you, Mummy! I love it!” Alaya gratefully kissed Jenny’s cheek before moving off her lap.

  
“You’re welcome, darling,” replied Jenny, pleased at seeing her daughter so happy.

  
Katy wasted no time in replacing her sister on Jenny’s lap. “Do my hair next, Mummy!”

  
Jenny couldn’t help but chuckle at her daughter’s eagerness. “Alright, darling, let me see what I can do…”

  
While Jenny worked on Katy’s hair, Alaya took an interest in her mother’s hair and begged, “Can we braid your hair later, Mummy? Pretty please, you have such lovely hair!”

  
“Well, I don’t see why not,” said Jenny much to the delight of her daughters.

  
“Too bad green Mummy don’t have any hair we can braid,” sighed Katy in regards to their hairless Silurian mother.

  
Jenny was quick to go to her wife’s defense on that matter by pointing out, “True...but that doesn’t make her any less beautiful, does it?”

  
To that, both of the twins readily nodded in agreement.


	70. Lick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, pretty please leave a review when you''re done, thanks!

**Lick**

  
“Mummy, Alaya licked me with her tongue!”

  
“But Katy licked me first!”

  
Vastra was working at her board in the sitting room, while Jenny sat nearby mending a shirt.

  
“Now, now, girls, you must learn to keep your tongues to yourselves,”spoke Vastra with concern, but still focused on her drawing board.

  
Jenny frowned as she swatted away Vastra’s tongue which was inching toward Jenny’s cleavage under her shirt.

  
“Oi, I wouldn’t listen to anything your Mother says,” yelled Jenny, “because she’s a big, dumb hypocrite!” 


	71. Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell in love with Katy and Alaya and now I can't stop writing about them. Send help.
> 
> Also remember to leave a review please, thanks =)

**Tongue**

  
“Can you please pass me the salt?”

  
Jenny gave Vastra a stern look when the Silurian offered her the salt with her tongue. “Vastra, we’ve talked about this. No tongues out at the dinner table.”

  
“Saw-whee, dear,”apologized Vastra who automatically retracted her tongue.

  
Jenny then turned her attention to Katy and Alaya, who were engaged in a heated tug-of-war over a turkey leg. “Oi! That goes for the two of you as well!”

  
Just like Vastra, Katy and Alaya were compelled to obey their mother. “Sorry, Mummy.”

  
“That’s more like it,”observed Jenny with approval before resuming to eat her meal.

  
**_“I wonder if the same rule also applies to tongues in our bedroom.”_ **

  
Vastra sent Jenny that message through their telepathic link, concealing her smug smirk behind a glass of warm blood.

  
Stabbing at her chicken with a fork, Jenny shot Vastra an exasperated glare.

  
_**“Vastra, I swear to God…!”** _

  
It took every last fiber of Vastra’s being not to burst out laughing when Katy asked quite innocently, “Mummy, why is your face turning red?”


	72. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review, thanks.

** Hurt **

  
Alaya entered the kitchen with tears streaming down her face and crying, “Mummy, I need your help!”

Jenny instantly forgot about chopping vegetables in favor of running to her daughter’s aid.

“There, there, my darling girl, dry those tears. Mummy is here to help,” cooed Jenny in her most gentle and comforting voice. She then caught sight of a bloody scrape on Alaya’s knee, prompting her to lift the girl onto a table and ask, “Now, how did this happen?”

“I was running down the stairs because I wanted to go play outside with Katy,” explained Alaya in between sobbing hiccups. “Guess I should have been more careful.”

Jenny refused to hear any of it, and tenderly kissed her daughter’s forehead while reassuring her, “It’s not your fault for being excited, love. Don’t you worry though, because mummy is going to fix your boo-boo, and everything will be just fine.”

That was enough to make Alaya smile through her waning tears, for she had complete and utter trust in her mother. Next, Jenny went to fetch a first-aid kit before coming back to clean the scrape and apply a firm bandage over it.

“Bandage, check! Magical healing kisses,” Jenny bent down to quickly kiss her daughter’s wounded knee. “Check!”

Alaya kicked out her leg to test if it still hurt or not. Once she had concluded that there was no pain left, Alaya beamed happily at her mother, “Thank you, Mummy! You’re the best!”

“You’re welcome, darling,” replied Jenny with a bright smile of her own. “Try to watch your step on those stairs next time, alright.”

Right at that moment, Vastra walked into the kitchen clutching an injured hand. 

“Jenny, my Dear, it would seem that I’ve accidentally cut myself while polishing the swords,” said the Silurian. “I believe it requires your medical expertise.”

Jenny rolled her eyes while Alaya giggled at the Silurian’s apparent clumsiness.

“Off you go now, my darling,”said Jenny as she brought Alaya off the table and back on the floor. She also couldn’t resist teasing her wife by adding, “I need to give to give your Mama _her_ daily dose of magical kisses before she starts making a fuss. Trust me, you will not want to see that.”

The two of them laughed when Vastra frowned in disapproval of Jenny’s little jab at her expense. Alaya then kissed both her mothers on the cheek before skipping merrily out of the room as if her knee was never hurt in the first place.


	73. Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing can keep you warm on a winter's night quite like familial love. Please leave a review, thanks.

**Bed**

  
“Mummy!”

“Mama!”

Vastra woke up in an instant to see Katy and Alaya huddled in the doorway, dressed in nothing but their nightgowns.

“Katy? Alaya? What is wrong, my little hatchlings,”asked Vastra with concern as to why they’re out of bed.

“It’s too cold to sleep in our bed!”Complained the twins, who appeared to be shivering considerably.

Beside Vastra, Jenny took pity on her daughters and urged them, “Oh, come here, you poor things! Your Mama and I will get you two warmed up in no time!”

The girls perked up immediately and hurried over to climb into their mothers’ bed, where they were greeted by abundant warmth and loving hugs.

“Winter is usually hard on my body, but it’s even more so for our young half-Silurian daughters,”spoke Vastra as she felt the coolness of her daughter’s skin, which led to her suggesting, “Would you girls like to sleep with us in our bed, at least until winter is over?”

Katy and Alaya both responded positively with enthusiasm at the prospect of getting to be close with their mothers. A few minutes passed before they were able to get properly settled and comfortable, cushioned in between their mothers’ sturdy bodies.

“Now isn’t this better, darlings?”Asked Jenny, kissing the top of Katy’s head.

“Much better!”

  
The girls had no troubles falling asleep afterward, and they never had to worry about the cold ever again.

 


	74. Common

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I suppose this will be the last chapter with their daughters...for a while. They'll return eventually, don't you worry.
> 
> Please be ever so kind and leave a review, thanks!

**Common**

  
“I want to paint the room blue!” Exclaimed Alaya.

  
“No, I want to paint it pink,” countered Katy just as forcefully.

  
“Blue!”

  
“Pink!”

  
The twins sparred back and forth like that for the next several minutes, with neither willing to give up any ground.

  
“Still deciding on what color to paint their room, are they?”Asked Vastra, arriving to stand by her wife in the doorway.

  
“I just don’t understand it, Vastra,”sighed Jenny as she watched the scene play out in front of her, “Katy and Alaya are twins, but they cannot be any more different even if they try.”

  
Vastra had to agree with her wife’s statement; Despite sharing identical physical qualities, it was the girls’ unique personalities that truly set them apart. Katy, for example, preferred the taste of beef while Alaya was more partial to lamb. Alaya likes to knit and sew while Katy absolutely hates it. Katy wrote poetry while Alaya played the piano. Alaya enjoyed looking at classical Renaissance paintings while Katy tend to admire more modern impressionist paintings. Katy liked to read magical fantasy books while Alaya was rather fond of mysteries. Alaya kept her tied neatly with a ribbon, while Katy let hers flow freely across her shoulders. Katy is easily the social butterfly out of the two, while introverted Alaya might take a while to warm up to new people. Alaya’s weapon of choice were dual swords similar to Vastra’s, while Katy specialized in long-range bows and arrows.

  
Although Alaya and Katy loved each other dearly, it wasn’t uncommon for them to argue due to their clashing personalities.

  
Finally deciding to put an end to this feud, Vastra loudly declared, “Girls, this has gone on long enough! Instead of shouting back and forth at each other, why don’t you try to compromise? Alaya, you want the room to be blue?”

  
Alaya nodded in confirmation.

  
“Katy, you want the room to be pink?”

  
It was Katy’s turn to nod at this.

  
A delighted smile spread across Vastra’s face as she concluded, “Well then, this should be a simple solution, how about we just paint one half of the room in blue and the other half in pink? Can you both agree to that?”

  
Katy and Alaya shared a decisive glance before giving Vastra simultaneous nods of approval. The girls then made their amends with each other, and eventually ran laughing out of the room, their little squabble already forgotten. Jenny rewarded Vastra with a kiss on the lips for her tactful handling of the situation. Now, they are free to spend the rest of their evening cuddling on the sofa with tea, while the girls got along splendidly.

  
It just comes to show that they do, in fact, have _something_ in common, and that is two wonderful parents who will love and support them throughout their lives.


	75. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to tonight's special performance of...Dancing With the Silurians! XD
> 
> Please leave a review alright, thanks!

**Dance**

“Jenny, can you please come in here?”

  
Jenny, still dressed in her maid’s uniform, entered the living room where Vastra was in the process of setting up a brand new gramophone.

  
“What do you need me for, ma’am?” Jenny stopped in her tracks upon noticing the gramophone and asked, “ Ma’am, since when did you have a music playing machine?”

  
The last time that Jenny had ever seen a gramophone was when she was still living with her family. Jenny can vaguely recall their gramophone being at the center of every family gathering and holiday celebration. There was this one song that she used to listen to all the time, but is now nothing more than a distant memory.

  
“Well, I’ve been thinking of what you said about needing something to ‘spruce up this place’”,explained Vastra as she figured out how to insert the record, “...and then I saw this on sale at a local shop.”

  
Once the needle has been positioned just right, harmonious music soon began to flow out from the gramophone and fill up the entire room.

  
Smiling brightly, Vastra then turned around towards Jenny and held out her hand as an invitation. “May I have the honor of dancing with you tonight, my lady?”

  
“Oh!” Jenny was momentarily surprised by the gesture, but eventually answered, “Well since you asked so nicely, how can a girl possibly say no?”

  
Jenny graciously accepted the hand that Vastra offered, moving to stand chest-to-chest with the Silurian, who placed her hands on either side of Jenny’s waist. They then spent the next several minutes simply swaying along to the music together, gazing deeply into each other’s eyes as they did. It was like their own secluded paradise, separated from the rest of the world, where nothing else existed except for them and the melody.

  
“This is nice, don’t you think?”Spoke Jenny after a while, locking her fingers behind Vastra’s neck.

  
“Mmm, yes, I suppose it is,”replied Vastra with an impish glint in her eyes. “But how about we make things a little more… _.interesting?_ ”

  
Before Jenny could even say anything, she suddenly found herself being spun and twirled around in quick succession until she became downright dizzy.

  
“Whoa! Where in the world did you learn _those_ fancy moves, ma’am,”inquired a breathless Jenny when she finally returned to her original position in Vastra’s arms.

  
The Silurian shrugged casually and responded with, “I guess the music just speaks to me and my body is only responding in kind to it. Although, it certainly doesn’t hurt to also have a most lovely dance partner, such as yourself.”

  
When Vastra lowered her head, Jenny’s eyes fluttered shut in anticipation for a kiss, but instead she released a startled yelp as Vastra dipped her body down in one elegant motion.

  
It was an impressively romantic pose.

  
Jenny tried, and failed, to sound mad by exclaiming,“Show off!”

  
Vastra merely chuckled before bending down to give her a real kiss, letting their tongues dance and move together in perfect harmony while the music played on into the night.


	76. Blink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters means twice the fun! Enjoy!
> 
> Please leave a review...or else. Thanks!

**Blink**

A little squabble between Jenny and Vastra soon escalated to a staring contest. Soft brown eyes locked with bright blue eyes in an extremely tense stand-off that went on to last for a whole ten minutes. Vastra, completely confident in her ability to win, was impressed that the spunky young ape was able to make it so far. However, it was only a matter of time before Jenny began showing signs of wavering willpower.

  
“Just give it up already, my dear. We both know that you won’t be able to last much longer,”taunted Vastra who wore a smug grin, believing that victory was almost in her grasp.

  
That only seemed to strengthen Jenny’s resolve as she replied with, “Oh, we’ll see about that!”

  
Doing away with all rules and proper ethics, Jenny suddenly lunged forward to kiss Vastra on the lips, thus catching the Silurian off guard.

  
“Ha, you blinked first!” Proclaimed a triumphant Jenny, who couldn't resist rubbing it in Vastra’s face. “ I win!”

  
“Only because you cheated,”countered Vastra, who was not too pleased with the outcome. In truth, she had never thought that Jenny could stoop so low. “Never in my life have I seen someone with such poor sportsmanship as you, Miss Flint!”

  
Jenny was about to make a witty comeback, but not before Vastra pulled her in close for another, more passionate kiss; That way, _everyone_ was a winner!

 

 


	77. Animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the old classic 'Crocodile in the sewer' trope, makes for an interesting read, don't you think. With a healthy dose of Crack, of course.
> 
> Please leave a review when you're done, thanks!

**Animal**

  
What was the first thing that Jenny expected to happen when she opened the bathroom door in the morning? Definitely _not_ having her entire life flash before her eyes as a big, green, ugly monstrosity reared its head out of the bathtub, jaws open to display rows of razor sharp teeth. Upon catching sight of the terrifying creature, Jenny immediately slammed the door shut and slumped with her back pressed against the door, hand clutching over her heart as she struggled to recover from such a massive fright.

  
Once she had regained some composure, Jenny then yelled, “VASTRA!!! Vastra, get in here RIGHT NOW!”

  
It only took a matter of minutes for the Silurian pop her head into the room. “You called, darling?”

  
“What in bloody hell is _that_ thing?!” Demanded Jenny, gesturing toward the bathroom. Her tone made it clear that want answers, ASAP.

  
“Oh, so you’ve met our um...house guest, I see. That, my dear, is a crocodile,”spoke Vastra breezily as if it was the most rational and obvious answer in the world.

  
Jenny narrowed her eyes at Vastra, visibly still confused. “A _what_ now??”

  
“ _A crocodile_ ,” repeated Vastra in the same calm manner as before. “Crocodiles are semi-aquatic reptiles of the crocodylidae family and are native to the continents of Africa and Asia.”

  
Jenny pinched the bridge of her nose, because she most certainly was _not_ in the mood for a scientific lecture at the moment. “That’s very good and all, Vastra, but what is it doing in _our_ bathroom? Nearly died of a heart attack here, in case you haven’t noticed!”

  
Vastra then suddenly became uncharacteristically timid, giving Jenny a sheepish smile as she replied, “Well...I’ll admit, it’s rather a very long story.”

 A few minutes later, they were both in kitchen where Vastra proceeded to tell her strange tale to Jenny, who listened intently while munching on a meat pie. It all began the day before, when Vastra came across an article in the newspaper about a dangerous crocodile having escaped from the zoo. It also advertised a reward for anyone who could capture and return the crocodile. Vastra decided to go search for the missing creature herself, not because she cared about the reward, but because she wanted to prevent any bloodshed before some ignorant human get to it first. She spent the entire day scouring the city for clues until she was able to track the crocodile down in the sewer systems near the Thames, which it was using as a hideout. Vastra had considered killing the crocodile at first, but seeing the poor creature in such a pitiful state touched her and she ultimately dismissed the idea. So after a brief yet vicious skirmish, Vastra was able to temporarily knock out the crocodile by delivering a blow to the base of its spine. That was the easy part; the real task was having to drag a 200 pound reptile across the city, which meant that Vastra didn’t get home until about midnight. Fortunately for her, it was at least under the cover of darkness so there was nobody to stop and question her about her actions. It was completely beyond Jenny how she ever managed to sleep through her wife smuggling a _real, live goddamn crocodile_ into their house.

  
A debate ensued between Jenny and Vastra on whether or not they should keep the crocodile. That resulted in Vastra winning Jenny over with a bit of sweet talk and her irresistible puppy dog eyes...or lizard eyes, in this case; whichever you prefer.

  
“You’re just lucky that I love you, against the better judgement of my sanity,” murmured Jenny as she leaned back against her chair in resignation. “However, all I’m asking is that you find somewhere else to put that thing. There’s no way in hell that I’m sharing a bath with a scaly, cold-blooded, man-eating reptile.”

  
Considering the many times where Jenny and Vastra had done things together in the bath, the Silurian found her statement to be rather hypocritical but did not say anything about it. Instead, she simply replied with, “Of course, dear, I’ll make sure to move the crocodile into another room as soon as possible.”

  
“Also, if an angry mob shows up at our door because the crocodile got loose and bit off someone’s arm,” warned Jenny while pointing an accusatory finger toward Vastra, “I’m turning you into a lizard skin purse if that happens! Got it?”

  
The threat didn’t seem to faze Vastra at all, who happily leaned over to kiss Jenny’s cheek out of gratitude. “That is a risk I’m willing to take!”


	78. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No entertaining author's note today, I'm afraid, but please leave a review thanks!

** Help **

“Help! I’ve fallen and I can’t get up!”

  
Vastra was in the middle of an experiment when Jenny’s cry of distress reached her ears. With no time to lose, Vastra immediately abandoned her boiling beacon of chemicals in order to rush to her lover’s aid. Jenny’s safety had always been Vastra’s number one priority, and she would do anything to ensure her wellbeing. The Silurian flicked out her tongue while running down the stairs, checking for any scent of blood or unusual changes.

  
Jenny’s scent soon led her into the kitchen.

  
“Jenny, dear, are you alright? What happened, how did you fall?”

  
Vastra was frantic with worry for Jenny, who she expected to see hurt and lying on the ground, but what she found instead was the complete _opposite_. Jenny was, in fact, completely unharmed and healthy as she patiently prepared sandwiches for lunch. Needless to say, Vastra was utterly confused by the whole situation.

  
“Help, I’ve fallen in love with you, and I can’t get up,”repeated Jenny, giving Vastra a playful wink in the process.

  
At that moment, a distant booming explosion could be heard, indicating that Vastra had left her experiment unattended for too long. The Silurian did not say anything, but simply stared at Jenny in absolute disbelief while she pondered on whether to hug...or _strangle_ the human woman.

  
Vastra, apparently, is not so keen on deception by raising false alarms...for _any_ reason.

 

 


	79. Dapper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said it a million times and I'll say it again....the world can really use some more of Jenny and Vastra all dressed up in fancy suits, looking suave and dapper. Hot damn.
> 
> Please leave a review, thanks!

**Dapper**

  
“Well, Jenny...how do I look?”

  
They say that the clothes is what makes the woman, and this case, the clothes are certainly working in Vastra’s favor.

  
Since Jenny said that she want to test her new camera by taking Vastra’s photo, the Silurian decided to try incorporating a new style in order to look her best. She came up with an idea on how to do that while observing a display of men’s formal wear in a shop window. Vastra then went to visit her usual tailor where she prepared arrangements for a special outfit to be made and delivered to Paternoster Row as soon as possible.

  
Within two weeks, the outfit that she’d requested arrived on their doorstep and Vastra could hardly wait to wear it. The outfit consisted of a sharp black suit and dark purple waistcoat adorned with spiraling golden patterns. Underneath that, she wore a crisp white dress shirt with a silver silken bow tie on her neck, a tribute of sorts to her old friend the Doctor. Her cuff-links were made of silver and resembled little roses. The only thing she didn’t need from the tailor were shoes, because she already had a pair stored in the back of her closet. They were a lovely pair of vintage black and white wing tip shoes which Vastra had picked up during a trip to 1920s America. For accessories, there was a traditional black top hat specially tailored to fit over Vastra’s massive crown, as well as a matching black cane with a polished silver handle in the shape of a cobra possessing emerald eyes.

  
Everything was made of the finest quality that money could buy.

  
“Oh my bloody God,” exclaimed Jenny before catching herself staring for too long. “Sorry, ma’am, I-I meant to say that…” ** _Damn, I’d let you have your way with me anywhere you want in that fancy get up!_** Jenny immediately waved those thoughts away as she said, “You clean up real nicely, ma’am! Looking positively _dapper_ , as they say these days!”

  
Vastra’s eye ridge raised up in response to Jenny’s praises. “You really think so?”

  
Jenny did mean every single word of what she said, because Vastra was such marvelous sight to behold in that outfit. Jenny had never felt more attracted to Vastra than she was in that moment, which was confirmed when she used her hand to wipe her nose and found it stained with a bit of blood afterward. The sheer amount of charisma radiating off of Vastra in that suite was simply too much for the poor girl to handle.

 

  
“Absolutely!” Assured Jenny, tripping over her feet and nearly falling as she headed out the door. “Just let me go fetch my camera and we’ll get started on the photoshoot!”

  
Once Jenny had left, that gave Vastra an opportunity to admire herself in the mirror, smiling with great satisfaction at how perfect it all turned out to be.


	80. Photo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a sequel to the last one. You know how Vastra always makes Jenny pose for her paintings? Well, this is actually a role reversal of that.
> 
> Please leave a review, thanks!

**Photo**

  
Now that Vastra was dressed properly for the occasion, and _then some_ , the photography session shortly followed afterward. Although, with the way Jenny was operating things, it would seem that they’d never get finished with it.

  
“Goddess, this is getting quite ridiculous, Jenny,”complained Vastra who just wanted it to be over as soon as possible. “Simply take the picture already!”

  
“Alright, alright, just quit your fussing.”Jenny examined Vastra’s pose before instructing, “Mmm...scoot over to the right a little bit more, ma’am.”

  
“You’ve been telling me to scoot back and forth for the last ten minutes!” Exclaimed the Silurian as her grip tightened on her cane’s silver handle. “So I suggest that you take the picture _now_ before I completely run out of patience! It’s beyond me how anyone can bear to remain still in one position for such a long period of time!”

  
Vastra’s back and legs were, indeed, beginning to ache from standing there for so long.

  
Jenny merely laughed and replied with, “Ha! Well, now you know how I feel when you make me pose for your paintings. It’s only fair that I get to torture you for a change.” Then rather dreamily, she added, “You are the beautiful muse, and I am the humble photographer who is going to capture your beauty in film.”

  
Vastra couldn’t help but scoff at that by saying, “In my experience, photographers aren’t usually this chatty.”

  
Jenny defiantly rolled her eyes before finally raising up her camera in preparation to take the picture. “Here we go! Look straight at the camera, ma’am…. _and smile_!”

  
There was a blinding flash; One second Vastra could see clearly, and in the next all that she could see were stars.

 


	81. Nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of who are non-Americans I have never been more terrified in my entire life than I am right now with our Final Judgement Day lurking just around the corner.

**Nap**

  
“Jenny, darling? Are you in here?”

  
After finishing up some last minute work in her study, Vastra went downstairs to search for her wife. That eventually led her into the living room, where Jenny just happened to have fallen asleep on the sofa. An open book rested upon her chest and a half empty cup of cold tea sat forgotten on a nearby a table.

  
Vastra couldn’t help the affectionate smile that formed on her lips as she took a moment to relish the idyllic sight in front of her. She found Jenny’s sleeping form to be incredibly beautiful, from the steady rising and falling of her chest, to the expression of serenity on her angelic face, to the oh so adorable way her nose would twitch every once in awhile.

  
Vastra then checked the clock, which indicated that it was nearly 10 o'clock. Figuring that it was about time to retire, Vastra carefully lifted Jenny off the sofa and began to head for the stairs. Once inside their bedroom, she gently laid her wife down on the bed, who decided that _now_ was a good time to wake up.

  
Jenny didn’t wait for a single second before pulling Vastra into bed with her for a surprise kiss.

 


	82. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review, thanks a lot!

**Blood**

  
It’s a little known fact that Vastra does not enjoy drinking blood as much as she used to. Horrible memories that she’d give anything to forget would suddenly come rushing back all at once; memories of fiery explosions, of desperate cries for help, of widespread death and destruction. Whenever Vastra looked at her reflection in the glass, what stared back at her was an angry and bloodsoaked monster hell-bent on revenge at the expense of innocent lives. Guilt stabbed at her heart, but Vastra drank the blood anyway, its intoxicatingly bitter and irony taste washing over her tongue and then down her throat. Though the dead can never be revived, at least the blood will help to purify Vastra of her past sins and grant her some closure in the present.

 

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE WELCOME!!!!


End file.
